Eagle's Cry
by TheAssassinGame
Summary: The son of Federico Auditore travels to Rome to fulfil his destiny of an Assassin alongside his uncle, Ezio. However, he finds more than he bargained for as the dreaded Borgia take control.
1. A Mother's Love

"I'm gonna get you!"

The young boy scampered across the rooftops, giggling hysterically. His mother chased after him, going slow enough to make it fair. If she wanted, she could catch up easily.

It was a rare sight to see someone racing over the city of Florence, even rarer for it to be a woman and a child. The rooftops were usually empty except the occasional patrolling archer and they almost longed to be the playground of the free runners, the Assassins that used to fly across the city via this alternative route. But the last Assassin family of Florence had left ten years ago, the Auditores. But it was not out of choice. The year 1476 was a difficult time for them. Giovanni Auditore had been wrongly accused of treason and ordered to be executed alongside his 'conspirators', his sons Federico and Petruccio, the latter who was just thirteen. The remaining Auditores, Ezio, Claudia, and their mother Maria, fled to Monteriggioni where their uncle owned a villa, a safe house for the homeless nobles.

They were not seen since and all traces of the Auditores vanished with them. All but one.

"Got you!" Elisa swept up the boy in her arms as he squealed and struggled. "I win!"

"Mummia! Mummia! (Mummy) Let me go!" He shrieked as she began to tickle him.

"Never!" She laughed.

The sun began to set over the city, a warm glow illuminating the mother and child as they played on the vacant rooftops. It wasn't an unusual sight to see a single mother, far too often there were men who were perfectly happy to sleep with a woman and depart the next morning, leaving her with his child, unknown to the both of them. That's what many people thought when they saw Elisa with her child.

"_Silly puttana_(whore)," they whispered, one to another. "_She should learn to keep her legs closed before she marries, so she won't be stuck with that little brat._"

Those who knew better, spoke little of her situation. Elisa had fallen in love with a nobleman, which was often the case with the young women of Florence, but he had fallen in love with her too. He didn't leave her out of choice, he didn't leave his unborn baby out of choice either. He had been caught up in a terrible conspiracy and wrongly accused, along with his father and younger brother. Federico Auditore was executed aged just twenty, leaving behind his pregnant fiancee.

Elisa stopped tickling her son and they sat down on the edge of the building, both breathing heavily from the chase and laughter. It was a beautiful evening and Elisa pulled her son closer to her, holding him gently.

"Mummia?" He asked, his big brown eyes looking up dearly at his mother.

"Sì?"

"Can you tell me more stories about padre?"

It struck her deep in her heart every time he was brought up but she loved to speak of him, it was her way of keeping him alive.

"Did I tell you about when I hid ten thousand florins on a roof and he had to find it?"

The boy made a face.

"Maybe, but I've forgotten."

Elisa smiled.

"Well, he loved to play games, your padre. And he was a notorious slacker. He worked at the bank with your grandfather but not often. One day, he decided to steal ten thousand florins and told me that if I could hide it without him finding it, I'd win."

"And we know how you love to win." He poked her side and she giggled.

"Sì, so obviously I said yes. But he had this special sight-"

"The Eagle Vision!" He piped up. "It makes you see trails and coloured figures and gold things that you want!"

"Sì, now am I telling the story or are you?"

"Mi dispiace, madre. Go on."

"So anyway, he had the Eagle Vision so he could see the exact route I'd taken, even though I'd expertly hidden it. But I didn't know he had it, so I thought he was just very skilled at finding things, so I let him win."

"What did he win, Mummia?"

Elisa bit her lip. The truth was not to be told to someone as young as her son.

"He won a kiss." She said and leant down to kiss her son's forehead.

"Ew!" He stuck out his tongue. "Grown ups are gross."

She raised an eyebrow. If that's what he thought of a kiss then it's just as well she didn't tell him the whole story.

The young boy yawned and Elisa helped him up.

"Let's go then, Gio, you're getting tired."

Together, the mother and son jumped down onto the streets and made their way home. Elisa's son, Giovanni, was the spit of his father, keeping that part of Federico with her always. She had named him Giovanni after Federico's father, a kind and brave man as well as a deadly Assassin. Elisa hoped that as her son grew, he'd be as every part as handsome, brave, loyal and just as his father but his destiny as an Assassin would be kept secret, for now. She loved her son with every fibre of her being and she wasn't going to loose him if he ran away to fulfil his role as an Assassin and die young. He'd know of the reason of his Eagle Vision and his acute free running skills when the time came but not yet.

Not yet.


	2. The Last Auditore

"Giovanni!" Elisa barked as the sheepish young man opened the door of their apartment.

He grit his teeth. Every time he arrived home in the early hours of the morning, his mother was always waiting for him. Her face was contorted with relief and anger as she stood from the small sofa. No doubt, she'd sat there all night.

"Mi dispiace, Madre, I-" he began but his mother cut him off.

"I don't care what you've been up to, in fact, I could probably take a pretty good guess as to what you've been up to but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're home, safe."

She sighed and embraced him.

"Madre, I'm twenty one now, I'm not a child anymore. And what's going to happen? No guard can catch me on the rooftops." He said rather smugly.

She stood back and looked up at him. Her little boy was all grown up now. And yes, so maybe he could outrun every guard across Florence and maybe even herself, but it didn't stop him from missing a ledge, falling, breaking his neck-

Elisa shook her weary head rid of such thoughts. Before long, Gio would know the truth. He'd know he had Assassin's blood in his veins. She hoped that when he found out, nothing would change. Maybe he would find a nice girl and settle down, give his mother some grandchildren. But she knew her son. Not only was it Assassin's blood in his veins, but Auditore blood. He'd want to leave, find his uncle Ezio to learn of his Assassin lineage and fight whatever man stood against him. And that would get him killed.

"Look, Gio, I know I'm becoming an old worrisome mother but I care about you, a lot. I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt."

"I know, I know, you tell me this every time I come home late." He rolled his eyes.

Elisa searched a dresser that stood beside the sofa. It was a small, cramped apartment but it was something. And more often than not, Giovanni spent his nights... Elsewhere.

After retrieving the small copper dagger, Elisa returned to her son and placed it in his hands.

"My father gave this to me when I was about your age."

Giovanni bowed his head. His grandfather on his father's side was always spoken highly of. His brave deeds and his unjust death beside his father and uncle. His grandfather on his mother's side however, that was different. He disappeared when he found out that Elisa and Federico were still together after commanding her to stay away from the Auditores. He hadn't been seen or heard of since. He abandoned his daughter and her heartbroken mother. He probably didn't even know Giovanni existed.

Giovanni examined the blade. As he pointed it, his thumb inched towards that glass button on the handle. Elisa squawked and pushed the blade away from her at the last second as the dagger extended to a sword at the push of a button.

"Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!" He tapped the button again and the blade darted back into the hilt.

Elisa glared at him.

"Grazie, Madre. At least you know for sure I'm safe wherever I go."

As he hugged her, her glare turned to a gentle smile. She knew her son could take care of himself, she'd known it since he was twelve and beat up a boy nearly twice his size just for tripping him up. But it was a mother's nature to worry.

Giovanni tucked the blade into his belt and went to the cupboard. Elisa bit her lip as he searched for breakfast.

"Madre?"

"Sì?"

"There's no food, shall I go to the market and buy some more?"

Elisa shook her head. "No, Gio, I'm sorry. Work hasn't been coming in often and after I promised you I wouldn't steal, money hasn't been good."

After having Giovanni, Elisa tried to keep up her stealing ways but blending in wasn't easy with a screaming baby. She didn't like leaving him with her mother who, despite caring well for him, liked to let him wander and a brothel wasn't a playground. Elisa learned how to stitch and sew and began a small business for repairing clothes but many people found it quicker to just buy new clothing instead of waiting for their garments to be fixed. So their income was low enough as it was without Giovanni having his namesake's ethics. After catching her steal a few years beforehand, he told her to never do it again since the other person could desperately need that money, she could get caught and various other excuses that cut their funds even lower. It didn't help that their landlord was not of a generous nature and Elisa and Giovanni had always just managed to get by each month, Elisa sometimes resorting to picking a few pockets to fill the gaps, a secret kept from her son.

"I'll get some more florins tomorrow from the market, I've got some supplies I could sell to the tailor. And it doesn't help that you keep swiping any spare florins for your trips to the brothels."

Giovanni grimaced at being caught. He did tend to frequent the brothels of Florence for a bit of 'stress relief' but avoided the one that his grandmother lived at. She wasn't working anymore and instead organised income and outcome alongside the Madame, Paola, who was a close friend of hers. However, Giovanni didn't particularly like the idea of 'blowing off steam' in close proximity to his grandmother so kept his business to the other brothels across Florence.

Suddenly there was a sharp rap at the door.

"Sì?" Elisa called, not expectant of anyone.

"It's Alberto, open up."

Elisa gasped at the name of their landlord.

"_He's early_!" She squeaked.

Giovanni turned. "You haven't got all the rent, have you?"

Elisa mournfully shook her head as she approached the door. The door creaked open until it was shoved out of the way by their landlord, Alberto.

"So, where's the rent?" He demanded, tapping his foot impatiently.

Elisa wrung her hands nervously as she answered.

"I don't have all of it, I just need to get a few more-"

"No!" He stamped his foot, making the pair jump. "I keep a roof over your head, I give you food when you're hungry-"

Once, Elisa thought.

"-I house you here for twenty one years, and you can't even repay that act."

"Mi dispiace, Alberto, I'll have more money tomorrow, I promise."

"_That's not good enough_!" Elisa flinched at his strong words, accompanied by the harsh scent of ale on his breath. He was obnoxious enough as it was without him drinking every bottle he could find.

The landlord began to calm, instead, leering at Elisa. He stepped towards her and as she backed away, he pulled her closer. Elisa was forty two now and despite her age, she kept her youthful and gentle looks, helped by her active lifestyle of running and leaping across the rooftops at every given opportunity. However, the downside was that their landlord had lusted over her ever since he'd first laid his eyes on her twenty one years ago. She was not like most middle aged women, he had thought, she was still as beautiful as any young woman he'd seen. But Elisa had kept away from him, often disgusted at even being in the same room as the man, let alone sleeping with him. But now, he had a chance.

"However, if I could have you when I want, I'd cut the price of your rent down." He gave her a repulsive grin and it was all she could do not to retch.

But, it was an offer. If it meant she could afford to feed her and her son without a problem, then it wasn't entirely bad.

"It shouldn't be too much of a difficult decision to make, if you can open your legs for any stronzo(asshole) to land you with that _bastardo_," he waved in Giovanni's direction, "then you can open them for me."

As his hands crept towards her inner thigh, Giovanni stepped forward, fury rising in him. But he wasn't as quick as his mother. Elisa snatched Alberto's hands and pulled them away from her, her other hand scrunched up in a fist, sending it sailing into the landlord's face. Alberto stumbled backwards, clutching his bleeding, broken nose.

"His name was Federico Auditore and he was executed, you _cazzo_(prick)!" Elisa spat at his feet, her fists clenched in anger.

Giovanni nearly had to pick his jaw up off the floor. He had never seen his mother raise her voice any louder than when she snapped at him. Any mention of his father usually made her go suddenly wistful or rather upset but this was different.

Alberto recovered from shock quicker than Giovanni and roughly grabbed Elisa by her collar.

"_Cagna_(bitch)!" He shouted and slapped her, causing her to cry out.

Suddenly, Giovanni flew across the room, pinning his mother's assailant to the floor. In mid air, he had pulled out the copper blade and by the time he'd hit the floor, the blade was deep within Alberto's chest.

Alberto lay there, his eyes wide with surprise. He shook as he pawed at his wound, the blade now removed. Giovanni stood still above the dying man, he wasn't in shock, he was just waiting. Waiting for him to take his last breath.

When he did, Giovanni turned to his mother. Elisa wasn't in shock either, merely rubbing her sore cheek and staring at the dead man. The last time she'd seen an execution like that was when Federico's father had rescued her from the chopping block, many years ago.

It was time.

"Madre-"

"Gio," Elisa cut him off. "There's something you need to know. I think you're ready."

She rested her hand on his shoulder and she took a deep breath. She had been grateful for the past twenty one years where her son had been blissfully ignorant to his bloodlines. But that time was over now.

"The reason why you have the Eagle Vision, and I don't, and the reason why you're fast and agile and can kill a man without a second thought, it's because..." She swallowed. "It's because you come from a family of Assassins. Your grandfather, Giovanni, who you're named after, he didn't tell your father he was an Assassin until he stumbled home one night, bloody and wounded. He was being chased and together, your father and I killed the guards to help him get away. Federico was the only one to know until the day before his death. Your uncle, Ezio, recovered the Assassin uniform and now he's living in Monteriggioni with his family. He can help you become the Assassin you were born to be."

Giovanni was silent for a while, absorbing the information. It made sense, he knew he was different from a young age but it was by no means a liability. He had never met his uncle Ezio but he had been told by his mother that he was a brave man and would go on to do great things.

"Gio?" Elisa was almost afraid of her son's silence. How could someone react to being told that they were from a family of killers?

Giovanni smiled, taking his mother's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's time the last Auditore left Florence."


	3. Long Lost Family

Elisa and Giovanni packed as quickly as they could before anyone decided to investigate the noise. Alberto's body was wrapped in the rotting rug and was put to one side. The blood was cleaned up, making sure that it didn't seep through to the floor below. That would be difficult to explain to the neighbours.

When they were ready, the pair left quietly. They hurried down the stairs and out of the door, their pace quickening as they approached the gates. Keeping their eyes down, they passed the patrolling guards easily and rented two horses from the stables outside the city, using the florins that had spare from the rent. Elisa kicked her chestnut mare into a steady trot and her son followed, urging his grey stallion to do the same. They took one last look over their shoulders, almost mournfully saying goodbye to their home.

As the morning drew into afternoon, Elisa's stomach began to rumble. She'd gone a day or so without food before so she was used to ignoring the noise, but her son wasn't.

"Here," Giovanni tossed her an apple and she caught it with ease, despite the surprise.

"How did you get this?" She asked, taking a bite.

He shrugged. "I may have inherited the Auditore skill of an Assassin, but there were things I inherited from you."

With a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, he bite into the apple he had for himself. It seemed he had inherited a pickpocketing skill as well.

Her hunger sated, they kicked the horses into a canter, shortening the distance between them and their destination. As Monteriggioni came into view, both Elisa and Giovanni felt butterflies. She hadn't seen Ezio in over twenty years, would he recognise her? Would she recognise him? Giovanni had never met his uncle, how would he react when they met for the very first time?

Suddenly, cannon fire was heard, crashing into the ground ten feet from them. The horses reared and the pair gripped on, hearts thumping as they narrowly escaped being crushed.

"Are they trying to kill us?!" Giovanni exclaimed, trying to calm the steed, thinking that they were safer back in Florence.

An apology was called over the battlements, explaining that they were practising. Elisa scoffed, her heart beat slowing from the fear of the near death experience.

As they reached the stables, they dismounted and thanked the stable boy. They entered Monteriggioni and the butterflies fluttered again. With each step, they were drawing nearer to the family that they had been apart from for so long. The market place was busy, bustling with people as they visited the tailor, the art merchant, the blacksmith. No one noticed the pair breeze past, heading for the villa above on the hill.

Before the ascended the stairs, Giovanni stopped. The stone symbol seemed to almost call him. The Assassin symbol. He knew he was in the right place.

When they reached the top, they saw boxes laden with flowers, decoration covering every surface.

"Maybe it's someone's birthday?" Giovanni suggested, looking around.

Elisa approached a woman who was sorting through the boxes and asked her what they were all for.

"Ezio is returning from Rome tomorrow, we're all organising a surprise for him!" She grinned and returned to her work.

"We're a day early," Giovanni hissed to his mother. She hid a sigh of relief, soothing the fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

Elisa thanked her and went into the villa, knocking gently on the open door.

"Sì?" Called a familiar voice and Elisa smiled.

The pair entered the room where a woman sat behind the desk, making notes in a huge book in front of her.

"I've already told you, the spare boxes are in the courtyard to the left-" Claudia said without looking up. When she did, she stopped.

"Elisa?" She got up from her work and hurried over to her long lost friend.

"It's so good to see you again," Elisa said, hugging her.

"You too, but you're a little early to see Ezio, he's returning tomorrow."

"So we've heard."

Claudia peered behind Elisa, staring at Giovanni who still stood in the doorway, rocking on his heels. Her eyes narrowed as she analysed the figure, before she stood herself, eyes widening, gazing at him as if she acknowledged a spectre.

"He looks like Federico..." She trailed off, her eyes becoming misty.

"I should explain, this is Giovanni, my son."

"Your son?!" She spluttered.

"Sì, when you left for Monteriggioni twenty two years ago, I was pregnant. I never told you, I only told Federico. He's your nephew."

Claudia grinned, recovering from her surprise and approached him.

"Ciao, Giovanni, I'm Claudia." She greeted him, kissing each cheek.

"Ciao." He responded. He was so focused on finding his uncle, Ezio, he forgot that he had an aunt, a grandmother and a great uncle living there too.

"You look so much like your father." She smiled wistfully.

"So I'm told." Giovanni glanced back to his mother.

"Now, let's get some rooms for you, you must be exhausted from the trip." Claudia clapped her hands together and led them out of the room and up the huge stairs.

The rooms were much bigger than their old apartment and they gasped as she claimed they would have one each. While Elisa and Claudia decided they needed more catching up to do, Giovanni thanked his newly found aunt and entered his room. He tossed his bag to the floor and threw himself on the bed. Before he fell asleep, he gave smile. Here, he was with family.

His family of Assassins.


	4. Ominous Clouds

Elisa blinked her eyes, the daylight seeping through the windows. She first knew she wasn't home when the streams of light weren't illuminating every single dust particle that covered the apartment. She had been up late, conversing with Claudia, filling her in on the events over the past twenty years. Claudia had told her about how she had been organising the city's income as her brother was away fighting and generally saving the day.

Yawning, Elisa rolled over. Claudia had told her not to worry about the morning cannon fire, it was just drills, but so far, she'd heard nothing. They were either taking a break, or she had slept right through it. She must have been tired. The bed she lay on was clean and comfortable and it was almost painful to sit up and leave it. She stretched and went to the window, looking out across the country side. When Elisa realised the sun was above her, showing the time of day, she gasped.

"It's midday!" She shouted and rushed to the closet, rummaging through clothes.

She sighed as she felt the soft, rich fabrics, such things she had to sell to keep up with the rent. When she was younger, she could afford to dress so decadently. Suddenly, one dress caught her eye. Elisa wrenched it out of the closet and examined it. No, it wasn't the dress she thought it was. Relaxing, Elisa turned the dress over, seeing a note pinned to it.

_"Elisa,_

_I thought you'd want a special dress to wear for Ezio's arrival, so I remembered this one. It's not exactly the same but it pretty close._

_Claudia."_

Elisa smiled. Indeed, it was almost identical to the one she'd worn so long ago. It was a deep blue, nearly black and many memories belonged to it. It was the dress she wore to her nineteenth birthday meal with the Auditore family, the same night Federico proposed to her. She longed to return to the past, where her love was still alive and even if she spent every moment with him, it was not enough. But no, she had Giovanni and Federico lived on in him and that was enough.

She dressed and went downstairs to see Claudia, knocking on the door as she still poured over the ledger, scratching down every florin that the city received.

"Ah, Elisa! You look beautiful!" Claudia exclaimed as she heard her enter. "It's as if you haven't changed since your nineteenth birthday."

They left the villa and went into the town. With Claudia by her side again, strolling through the market place, it was like Elisa was nineteen again.

"Have you seen Giovanni?" She asked as Claudia browsed the dresses at the tailors.

"Sì, he left this morning as Ezio arrived. I think he's helping him on some of his errands."

"Errands?"

Claudia shrugged. "He likes to keep himself busy."

* * *

As the horse thundered towards him, Giovanni began to panic. He did as he was told and stood his ground, waving his arms about. This was meant to send the stallion back the other way, in the direction of his uncle but the horse seemed undeterred.

At the last second, it whinnied and spun around, galloping back the other way. Giovanni let out a sigh of relief, relaxing as he saw the cloaked figure of Ezio leap onto the steed's back.

"Nice work!" Ezio called out and Giovanni grinned at the compliment.

As Ezio returned the horse to the stable master, Giovanni frowned, slightly disappointed by the days events. When he met his uncle, he had expected to learn Assassin skills, leaping from a high building, killing a man in plain sight, but so far, he'd carried a box of flowers for a woman who had flirted with his uncle, watched his uncle use the cannons on the battlements and now rescued his great uncle's horse.

"Er, Uncle?" He asked tentatively as Ezio joined him, walking back into the city.

"Sì?"

"Since you're a Master Assassin, or something, I was wondering if you could teach me some things?"

"Tomorrow, Giovanni, tomorrow." He smiled. Ezio was nearing forty, but like Elisa, he had aged well, keeping his youth as a reward for the extensive activity he'd done.

At Giovanni's disappointed face, Ezio laughed.

"I'm not as young as I was, Gio. I must rest my weary bones before I can teach you how to be an Assassin."

They climbed to the rooftops and looked over the city, the afternoon slowly turning to evening. Ezio sighed and looked to his nephew. He looked so much like Federico, it was almost like his brother was back to life. But despite his appearance, his attitude was very different. He noticed how Giovanni often stumbled over his words or blushed a deep red whenever a beautiful woman spoke or even looked his way, unlike his father. Ezio reminisced, remembering how it was Federico that advised him how to talk to woman, leading him to meet the stunning Christina Vespucci. Before he had confessed his love to Elisa, Federico was a favourite of the ladies of Florence and always found the right word when it came to seducing them. Something that his son lacked. It seemed that Ezio would be teaching the boy more than just Assassin skills.

"I must go. Arrivederci, Giovanni." Ezio began to jog across the rooftops, heading back to the villa.

"Arrivederci, Uncle!" Giovanni called.

'Rest my weary bones,' my arse, Giovanni thought. He'd seen that beautiful red haired woman. Caterina Sforza, he remembered. And while Giovanni had clumsily greeted her, much to her amusement, Ezio had been charming and gentlemanly. There was something between them, that much was obvious and no doubt, he had gone back early to visit her.

With Ezio gone, Giovanni decided that he wanted to practise firing the cannons. Climbing up the stone wall, he approached the three men, coughing nervously to let them know he was there.

"Come to have a go, have we?" The officer grunted.

Giovanni nodded.

"May as well, can't be any worse than these two." He sighed, the two men beside him huffing at the insult.

Giovanni stepped forward and aimed the cannon at the targets. One man ducked in to load it and dodged out of the way, then he fired. At the impact, the ground exploded, shattering the target to mere splinters.

"Ah ha! This one's a natural!" The officer congratulated. "I just hope there won't be any attacks for a long while, we can't have you manning every cannon in the city."

Giovanni grinned and looked out across the countryside. By the perfect state of it, he guessed attacks were a rare thing in Monteriggioni but it was better to be safe than sorry, especially with Ezio back. The beautiful day that was coming to an end was unfortunately becoming obscured by dark, ominous clouds, creating a foreboding image.

As the clouds crept across the sky, Monteriggioni's peace began to wane. Little did they know, a siege was right on their doorstop.


	5. Reminiscing

Elisa was almost as disappointed as Giovanni. For the whole day, she hadn't seen Ezio. Claudia had insisted he was around somewhere, probably playing with the cannons or off chatting up a pretty lady somewhere. But she had grown tired of waiting for him to bump into her. So, she hitched up skirt and took to the rooftops.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Claudia called from below, laughing at the 'dignified' middle aged woman scampering across the buildings.

The trip to Monteriggioni had been like a trip back in time and running on the rooftops again made her feel alive, just like when she was young. Smiling, Elisa shut her eyes, feeling nothing but the slates against her slippered feet, the rush of air through her hair and onto her face. She took a deep breath.

She opened her eyes, just in time to slam into a hooded figure. She cried out as she fell over backward, Ezio falling into her.

"This is becoming a habit." He grinned and Elisa laughed, pushing him off.

He helped her up and they embraced like no time had passed between the last time they saw each other, giving farewells which seemed to mean forever.

"It's been so long." He sighed. "Twenty two years, sì?"

"Sì." She confirmed.

"Ah, but your dress," that mischievous spark slighted in his eyes again as he raised an eyebrow, trying to place its significance, "it's familiar somehow."

"Claudia picked it out. She said it was a reminder of-"

"-your nineteenth birthday dinner, when Federico proposed, sì! And you could still be nineteen now."

Elisa laughed. "Ah, save your flattery, Ezio."

"You know, I had to keep hold of that ring for three weeks before he finally plucked up the courage to ask you. Besides my father, he was the bravest man I knew but he was still a little chicken when it came to asking for your hand."

She grinned at the memory, playing with the silver band around her finger. Encrusted on the engagement ring were the words "_Hal il mio cuore_ (you have my heart)" which she had worn every day since he placed it on her finger.

"I can remember when we first met. Federico pushed you off the roof, thinking it was me." He laughed. "You called him a bastardo and he told you he'd get you reported and executed for it."

Elisa smiled, remembering those times, many, many years ago. "Sì, I really believed I'd be killed for it!" She said, laughing.

"And now look at you, a beautiful woman, aged gracefully with a handsome young son, the spit of his father. He would be proud."

I nodded. If only Federico could have been alive to be the father that Giovanni deserved. A single parent had been tough on Elisa, distraught at her lover's death and caring for a baby at the same time had taken a lot out of her, but she knew he was with her in spirit and that comforted her. She knew she wasn't alone.

"It's been good to see you, Ezio. But I'll let you go. You seem to be in a bit of a hurry and I know what that means." Elisa raised an eyebrow.

Ezio laughed. "Ah, sì, I've been caught out."

"Then don't let me keep you. Arrivederci, Ezio."

"Arrivederci, Elisa." He waved and raced off back to the villa.

Elisa stood for a moment and watched him go. She was so happy to be here, back with the Auditores. She had been afraid to find them before, afraid that Giovanni would learn about his lineage before he was old enough. But now, she knew Giovanni would learn well and become every bit as talented and brave as his uncle. She had missed them and now comforted by the knowledge that Giovanni could take care of himself, she could relax and enjoy the reunion.


	6. The Borgia Siege

Elisa was jolted awake by the sound of cannon fire.

"Damn drills." She muttered as she rested her head back down on the soft pillows.

She noted a faint whistling, growing louder. It was almost as if-

The cannon ball crashed into the villa and at the noise, Elisa leapt out of bed. Rushing to the window, she looked out. Cannons, soldiers, siege towers littered the once peaceful countryside, heading straight for Monteriggioni. She pulled on a robe and ran out of the room, the mayhem beginning.

"Claudia! What's happening?!" She called down to the woman who was directing all the city's occupants to a safe passage.

"We're being attacked. It's the Borgia!" She shouted.

It was common knowledge that the Pope's family name was Borgia but what would he be doing invading a small city like Monteriggioni?

Elisa rushed down to join the crowd that were escaping the carnage. Many of the town's people had just woken up and like her, wore night dresses with robes wrapped hastily around them.

"Giovanni, where is he?!" Elisa demanded as she reached Claudia.

"He went to help the soldiers fight off the attack!" She shouted over the sound of cannon fire.

"He'll die!" Elisa panicked and darted for the door, desperate to save her son.

"Elisa, no!" Claudia grabbed her and pulled her back. "He's with Ezio, he'll be fine. Now go with the others, I'll make sure he's safe. Go!"

Reluctantly, Elisa joined the mass that escaped the city through a secret tunnel. She hoped Claudia was right. She couldn't lose someone else that meant so much to her. Her heart wouldn't take it.

* * *

When the first cannon sounded, Giovanni groaned. He hated the drill exercises. Just like yesterday morning, they woke him up at the crack of dawn, all he wanted was some sleep-

The villa shook as it was hit, the sound rumbling through his ears. Giovanni rolled out of bed and snatched his copper blade. They were under attack.

He bolted down the stairs, nearly hitting his aunt Claudia as she began to direct the town's people out of the city. He darted between the flow of people running for sanctuary, making his way to the rooftops. He could see the tops of the battlements, the city's defenders calling out orders as the carnage surrounded them. Already, the stone walls had taken a beating, the structure was crumbling and their defences were weakened.

Giovanni scampered up to join the soldiers, looking out across the once peaceful countryside.

His stomach turned as he saw them. Enemy soldiers were everywhere, marching towards the gate. Bordering them were their own cannons, firing with dangerous accuracy. They were clearly outnumbered.

"You, Boy!" A soldier called, recognising Giovanni from the cannon practice from the day before. "Take the cannon!"

Giovanni was pulled forward and practically thrown at the cannon. One of the soldiers loaded and with a nod, confirmed it was ready for use. He fired, the fear building as he watched the soldiers draw nearer to the gates. As the cannon ball successfully shattered one of the enemy's cannons, Giovanni grinned to himself but stopped. There were plenty more before he could start any sort of celebration.

The cannon balls struck the battlements like lightning, the sound of the impact like thunder. It wasn't just a siege, it was a storm.

Giovanni lifted his head to see the cannon ball sail towards him.

"Look out!" He cried and threw himself to the side, avoiding the impact.

The soldier that had helped him wasn't so lucky. As Giovanni rolled over, coughing from the stone dust that polluted the air, he gazed at the broken wall. Where he had stood, only moments beforehand, the cannon ball had struck, taking down wall, cannon and soldier alike.

"Forget the cannons, they're climbing the walls!" The officer yelled.

Giovanni scrambled to his feet and pulled the copper blade from his pocket. He raced along the city wall, covering his face from the cloud of dust that threatened to obscure his vision and poison his lungs.

The stab of fear returned as he realised he was alone. No man stood behind him as he raced to meet the attacking soldiers.

"_Merda_(shit)." He muttered as the enemy soldiers turned and saw him.

Suddenly a figure flew from above. He leapt from the tower above, straight down to one of the soldiers, pinning him to the ground with the a blade from his wrist. Ezio.

Side by side they fought and courage vanquished the fear that had set inside Giovanni's heart. While his uncle used a variety of weapons, he only had the one blade but it worked wonders. He wasn't even sure how he did it, but something awoke inside of him, leading him in every move he took, every kill he made.

Giovanni began to pant when the fight was over. Bodies lay scattered around them, blood dripping from their weapons.

"It's not over yet." Ezio slapped his nephew on the back and threw him a huge axe as a heavily armoured soldier thundered towards them.

His eyes widened. If he took one hit, he was dead. While the guard had enough armour to survive a seventy foot fall, Giovanni wore a cotton shirt and trousers. That was hardly fair.

The soldier swung his great sword but Giovanni darted out of the way. That's what he had on his side, speed, agility. As the soldier stumbled, he took his chance.

With a huge cry, Giovanni raised the axe and brought it crashing down on the brute's back. The soldier crashed to the floor and lay still.

"How... How did I do that?" Giovanni panted, resting his hands on his knees, bent over in exhaustion.

Ezio laughed.

"You're an Auditore. It's in your blood."

Then, there was cry from the distance.

"They're breaching the gates!"

Giovanni and Ezio turned to see Mario stumble through the gates, falling to the floor. Behind him were two men and a woman, decadently dressed, smiling smugly. Beside the woman was the beautiful Caterina Sforza, her hands held behind her as she struggled.

"I know you're there, Ezio!" The main man called. He was tall and handsome, wearing armour which had not yet seen battle. Either that, or it had and the man had never been hit once. As he spoke, the blonde woman beside him rested her hand on his shoulder.

"The Pope told me about you and your little group of Assassins... And this."

He held up a glowing orb, something that didn't quite seem real, like it was made of magic...

Suddenly Ezio leapt off the battlements, racing across the rooftops.

"Uncle!" Giovanni called out.

"Give me the gun his friend fashioned for us!" The man snatched another strange item from the man beside him. "We've had too much bloodshed, I think a cleansing is in order. So, consider this an invitation, from my family-!" He raised the gun above his head, "-to yours."

With a wicked smile, he lowered it, pointing it at the man on his knees. It was his great uncle, Mario. The man lifted his weary head, his eyes, barely open, tried to find his nephew who rushed across the rooftops towards him. A shot fired through the air, from the gun that the man held, and from the enemy soldiers along the battlements. As Mario slumped and fell to his side, Giovanni saw Ezio stop at the edge of a building, groaning and falling forward. He'd been hit.

"No!" Giovanni yelled and hurdled the wall.

Ezio may have just lost an uncle, but Giovanni wasn't going to lose his.


	7. Arrivederci, Monteriggioni

"_Bastal_(stop)! I can walk."

Giovanni breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded to the mercenary that had helped him carry his uncle. A deep wound was buried in Ezio's left shoulder and it would be a long while before it healed. Longer than they had.

"Look out! They are coming! Everyone retreat to the villa!" The mercenary yelled as the soldiers approached.

Ezio grunted as he unsteadily got to his feet. "I can't fight like this. Stand with me!" He called to the mercenaries and his nephew.

The battle ensued and despite his injury, Ezio fought with exceeding skill. With the assistance of the mercenaries, the two Auditores cut down the soldiers swiftly and soon, they reached the villa.

"Ezio!" A voice yelled in fear.

Claudia!

Ezio darted forwards but was blocked by the huge mass of enemy soldiers. He could see his sister trying to get away from them, but there were so many.

"Gio, help Claudia!" His uncle commanded.

Cutting through, Giovanni reached his aunt, taking down any soldier around them. Once she was safe, he looked up.

"Claudia, are you- what's that?" Giovanni pointed to the blade in her hand. It was almost exactly like his, but silver instead of copper.

"Now's not the time for stories. Follow me!" She called.

Ezio and Giovanni raced after her as she headed for the villa. Suddenly, soldiers flew from the wall beside them, ambushing them. Claudia, Ezio and Giovanni cut them down as they fought on, the Auditore blood boiling in anger as their home was attacked. The mercenaries caught up with them and took care of any soldiers that the Auditores hadn't killed yet.

Once the fighting ceased, the three Auditores ran on, leaving the mercenaries behind to protect them from any more soldiers that might follow. As they turned the corner, there were plenty more soldiers, attacking the civilians. With a gun shot, one of the soldiers fell. Giovanni looked around to see who had the strange gun that the man had before, but only saw his uncle with his wrist pointed in the direction of the attackers. The mercenaries joined the fight and helped the Auditores to kill every last man.

When they were safe enough, they ran into the villa.

"I'll hold them back!" One of the mercenaries yelled and raced back into the fight. They gave the man a nod of thanks before they raced for safety.

"Wait for us!" Ezio called as a ragged man, probably a thief, began to close the door of the tunnel.

"We thought you had been killed, Ser Ezio." He said, standing back.

"Not yet." Ezio growled.

"Where does this passage lead?" The thief asked.

"To the north, outside the walls." Ezio told him and entered the tunnel, Claudia and Giovanni in pursuit.

"I am surprised it exists!" The thief exclaimed as Ezio began to close the door. "Let me through, I must go help the troops!" He said and darted out just as the door closed.

"Hurry, Ezio!" Claudia called as he locked the door behind them.

"Where's mother, is she all right?" Ezio asked Claudia.

The word 'mother' hit Giovanni hard. He hadn't seen her since the day before, what had happened to her?

"My mother!" Giovanni remembered. "Where's my mother?!"

"Calm, Gio!" Claudia gripped his arm as he began to run back the other way. "She's safe, she went through the tunnel with the others."

"I am here, Ezio!" The voice of Maria Auditore called from further on.

"Grazie a Dio(thank God)." Ezio breathed.

He turned to see his nephew's worried face as he too feared for his mother's safety.

"She'll be fine, Gio. Elisa always knows how to get out of a tricky situation."

They reached a tomb, decorated with huge statutes that represented the passed Assassins.

"We could not leave without you." Claudia said as the last of the civilians filtered through the passage, behind the centre statue.

"The way out will be dangerous. Protect our mother." Ezio instructed and gently pushed them in the direction of escape.

"You too, Gio." He said. "You fought well today. You truly do have the blood of the Auditores in you. Your father would be proud."

Giovanni smiled at the compliment and the mention of his father before following Claudia and Maria. He turned to see Ezio giving one last look around the tomb and then rejoined his family.

"Arrivederci." He whispered.


	8. Arrivederci, Giovanni

Elisa had made her way though the passage safely. The panicking civilians rushing through had not helped her to keep calm as she feared for her son's life. But if Ezio was with him, he'd be safe. She hoped.

When they reached daylight, the town's people began to make their way for the neighbouring cities, but Elisa couldn't leave without Giovanni. She'd wait for however long it took.

It seemed like hours until the four Auditores exited the passage, the last of Monteriggioni's people to leave the city.

"Gio!" She called and rushed to him.

"Mother! Grazie a Dio, you're safe."

"I could say the same to you! Thank you, Ezio, for looking after him."

"It was him that looked after me," Ezio winced as he touched his wound. "He truly is an Auditore."

Elisa beamed with pride and embraced her son.

"Where is Mario?" Claudia asked, looking around. "I thought he would be waiting for us."

"The Borgia infantry are circling the tower!" A man yelled, distracting the Auditores for a brief moment, warning them that they couldn't stay for long.

"Mario is dead." Ezio exchanged a look with Giovanni who had also witnessed the event. "You must leave this place. Take mother to Firenze." He commanded Claudia. The Auditores barely had a moment to grieve before they were forced to move on.

"Get me a horse!" Ezio yelled in the general direction of the civilians.

"You're not coming with us? Where are you riding?" Claudia demanded.

"To Roma." Ezio said as he mounted a horse that had been brought over to him.

"Go, my son, destroy them..." Maria said. She had lost just as much as everyone else, her husband, her two sons, now her brother-in-law and her home. "...but remember for whom we Assassins fight."

"Mother," Giovanni turned to Elisa. "I must go with Ezio, my life has only just begun, I need to learn of my family, my bloodlines, I must avenge Mario and the destruction of Monteriggioni."

These were the words that Elisa had feared for so long. But he was right. He needed to go.

"Of course. I'll stay with Claudia and Maria. God speed." She kissed his forehead and he raced after his uncle, snatching a horse on his way, hastily thanking and apologising to the bewildered man that had a horse in his hands one second and gone the next.

"Arrivederci, Mother!" He called over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon!"

She smiled and waved, watching him gallop into the distance. Even though it hurt her heart to see him go, at least he was leaving of his own will. Unlike his father.


	9. When In Rome

The day drew to a close and night settled upon them. The horses had slowed to a walk, almost as exhausted as the two Auditores were. Giovanni sat slumped in his saddle, longing for the comfortable beds back in Monteriggioni. His eyes fluttered but he jolted every time he slipped into sleep. No, he must stay awake. Just for a little longer...

His eyes snapped open as he saw his uncle in front of him tumble off his horse, crashing to the ground.

"Uncle!" Giovanni jumped down from the horse and rushed to the unconscious form, lying on the street.

He grunted as he lifted Ezio, his legs wobbling under the heavy form. He tossed the body over the horse, gathered up the reins and broke into a jog, leading the horse to civilisation. As a house came into sight, Giovanni began to sprint. He was so tired, his legs were just about ready to give up, but he had to take care of his uncle. He hammered on the door, calling out of help.

"What's going on?" A man opened the door, his face stern as he looked down at the young man who'd awoken him.

"Mi dispiace, my uncle, he's been wounded. Please, could you help him?"

Before he could answer, a woman stood beside the man at the door.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"This boy's uncle has been hurt. He wants us to look after him." The man gruffly answered.

She turned to look at Giovanni and then at the unconscious man on the horse.

"That's Ezio Auditore!" She exclaimed. "Juliano, lift him up."

The man sighed and helped lift Ezio off the horse, carrying him inside.

"Grazie," Giovanni thanked the pair as his uncle was rested on a bed.

"You're welcome to stay the night. May I ask your name?" The woman said as she collected linen wraps and a bowl of water to care for the wounded man.

"Grazie, I am Giovanni Auditore."

The man frowned.

"Giovanni Auditore was this man's father and died twenty two years ago. Don't try to trick us, boy." He growled.

"Sì, I am his nephew, Federico Auditore was my father. He died before I was born." He explained.

Half convinced, the man nodded and began to help his wife.

"Rest, you look exhausted." The woman said, signalling to a chair at the foot of the bed.

"Grazie." Giovanni said and slumped into it.

Within a matter of moments, he was asleep.

* * *

"Calmatevi(calm down). The pain will end soon."

Giovanni grunted and blinked his eyes, awoken by the voice. He had slept well, despite the uncomfortable chair he sat on.

"Where have you brought me?" He heard Ezio demand as he struggled to sit up.

"Nowhere, Messere(mister). A young man brought you here." She turned to Giovanni.

"Grazie, Giovanni." Ezio smiled.

"Another man arrived after you did though." She continued. Giovanni frowned. He hadn't heard anyone. Silently, he cursed himself for falling asleep so quickly. If he was to be an Assassin, he had to be attentive.

"Did he say anything?"

"Only this. You are to meet Messer (mister) Machiavelli in front of the Mausoleo di Augusto. Let me help you get dressed."

Ezio stood and noted the clothes beside him.

"The same man brought me these clothes?"

"Sì, Messere."

Giovanni stood, ready to leave as his uncle dressed. He wasn't wearing the same attire he had before, that armour was darker, stronger. The Assassin apparel he wore here was white with red trim, including a sword and the wrist blade he had before. After checking it was in working order, the woman smiled. Ezio left the house with Giovanni following behind. He knew his uncle was still weak and would be in serious trouble if he was attacked.

"Ah, Roma." Ezio sighed as he recognised where he was, taking in the city's air.

"Yes, or what is left of it since the Borgia came to power." The woman said, following him to the door.

"And the Mausoleo?"

"Unfortunately, you cannot see it from here."

"How about from the top of that church?" Ezio pointed to a building with a tall steeple not to far away.

"Yes, but the stairs up are closed."

Ezio smiled. "That should not be a problem. Vi ringrazio tutto quello che avete fatto per me, bella donna. (thank you very much, for everything you have done done for me. Farewell, good woman.)"

She nodded and went back inside. As she left, Ezio doubled over, groaning.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Giovanni said and helped his uncle down the stairs and through the streets.

"Ah, my arm!" Ezio winced.

"Nearly there," Giovanni said as they approached the lone doctor.

"Salute (hello), I require medicine." Ezio greeted.

"Let me look," said the doctor, inspecting his arm. "Someone your age cannot recover from a wound like this with medicine. Here is something to dull the pain, you will heal over time." The doctor passed Ezio a vial.

"Grazie."

"Four out of five doctors would suggest leeches, but they have not proven effective against such things. However, I can recommend several good colleagues around the city. Do you need anything else?"

Ezio turned to Giovanni. "You may want to stock up on some medicine. There's no telling as to what may happen."

Taking his advice, Giovanni bought some medicine with the spare florins he had pocketed after renting the horses a few days ago. He thanked the doctor and they continued on.

"'Someone my age, imbecile (jerk)." Ezio muttered as the doctor was out of earshot.

Giovanni laughed as they took off towards the church tower.

"Don't you laugh, boy, you know I could beat you up easily. Despite my age."

"Mi dispiace, Uncle." Giovanni grinned.

As they began to climb, Ezio groaned.

"Ah, my back." He said as he powered up the wall.

"You really are starting to sound old, Uncle." Giovanni teased as he followed him.

"Shut it, you, or I'll throw you back down. Maybe you'll need that medicine more than I thought."

As they reached the top, Giovanni admired the huge city. It was run down and half destroyed but it must have been magnificent. An eagle soared past, giving a cry. The sound sent shivers up his spine.

"There it is." Ezio pointed in the distance as he sat perched on a beam.

Giovanni squinted to see their destination. He blinked, and suddenly, Ezio was gone. He darted forward to see his uncle flying towards the ground, arms outstretched. As he landed in a wagon of straw, Giovanni followed. He jumped, stretching his arms, copying his uncle. He turned and twisted in the air, smiling as the air raced past him. With a soft crash, he landed in the straw.

"Word has gone out that a peasant is resisting arrest. We will show him how things operate under the Borgia." They heard a group of Borgia soldiers talking, while they remained hidden.

"We have to help." Giovanni whispered.

Ezio nodded. "Machiavelli can wait."

They jumped out of the wagon and began to follow the guards, blending into the people that stood around the streets. One of the soldiers turned, suspecting that they were being followed.

"Stay out of sight." Ezio hissed, pulling Giovanni back into the crowd.

Slowly and careful, they continued, making sure they were always out of the line of sight. They varied from milling into a crowd that walked along to hiding in a group that stood about. Then, as they turned a corner, they spotted him.

One man was up against at least five guards, pushing him around, beating him.

"Let's go." Ezio rushed towards, drawing his sword.

The pair jumped into the fight, swinging their blades, defending the poor man. As Giovanni battled with the one, he was astonished as his uncle took on the rest. With extreme skill and agility, he took down each guard in a matter of seconds. Giovanni brought his blade through the soldiers stomach and left him to die, returning to his uncle.

Ezio stood behind the man, kneeling at a platform. Nooses were put up, empty except one. His stomach lurched as he saw a woman, dead, swinging in the gentle breeze.

"She was beautiful." Ezio said softly.

"She was..." Sobbed the man, raising his head. "...Until that porco (pig) defiled her. I wish he'd just killed her. I wish he'd just killed la mia amata (my beloved)!" He stood up, his anger growing. "People who saw her grow up cheered when he spat on her! Smiles on their faces when her neck..."

"I understand." Ezio put a hand on his shoulder but it was pushed away.

"How can you? My Livia was innocent!"

"I have lost family to the rope... to treachery."

Giovanni bowed his head. He could only imagine what it must have been like. He knew his mother and his uncle saw them die. He could almost see the three forms, dropping suddenly, his mother crying, his uncle bursting into battle...

"Il Carnefice watches from his home on the hill above." The man pointed to the large houses over looking this part of the city. "He threatens to hang me if I cut her rope."

"When you are ready, take her down. We will deal with Il Carnefice."

The man nodded and returned to his weeping. The two Auditores took one last look at the dead girl and took off for house on the hill. Giovanni pulled out his blade once more, the blood not yet dried.

Justice would be served.


	10. A New Friend

The two Auditores arrived at the house, creeping along the rooftops.

"Nice work down there." Said a voice.

"Not my best, but it's hard to make art with more materials." Replied Il Carnefice.

Giovanni spat on the roof. How could he call an execution like that 'art'?! He perched on the edge of the roof and watched Ezio leap, diving for the executioner. When he rose, the man was dead.

He heard him mumble a few words but they weren't Italian.

"Requiescat in pace (Rest in peace)." Ezio closed the man's eyes and stood, ready to fight.

Giovanni leapt down to help, slicing at every man that still stood. When they were dead, or left whimpering in fear, the Auditores bolted, racing away from the scene. They jogged back through the city, avoiding the patrolling guards.

"So, it this what it is to be an Assassin?" Giovanni asked.

Ezio shrugged.

"In a way. You kill to help people, but you must also know when to not take a life." Ezio pondered the past events. After over twenty years of hunting down Rodrigo Borgia, he had found him. But, when he retrieved the Apple of Eden, he chose to not end the man's life. He left him beaten and bloody but not dead. That was a time when he knew his life should be spared.

They slowed as they reached a man, standing with his back to them. At the sound of their arrival, he turned.

"Ezio, what a surprise to see you here." Machiavelli greeted.

"I thought you had sent for me." He frowned.

"Never. News of the villa attack has spread across the city. We were certain you were dead."

"Not yet. I am still very much alive."

"The Borgia must not discover that you escaped them. Follow me. Take care not the draw any undue attention." He said, glancing around and searching for anything of note.

"When do I ever?" Ezio chuckled.

"And who, may I ask, is your friend?" Machiavelli nodded to the young man who followed without a word.

"This is my nephew, Giovanni."

"Your nephew? I didn't know Claudia was even pregnant!"

"No, he is Federico's son. He was born in 1478, after we left to Monteriggioni, after my brothers and father died."

"Ah, and his mother?"

"In Firenze with my mother and sister. They'd been living in Florence until a few days ago."

"So you want to learn to be an Assassin, is that right?" Machiavelli addressed Giovanni from over his shoulder.

"Sì." Giovanni replied simply. There wasn't much to say about the matter.

"He'll make an excellent Assassin, mark my words." Ezio stated. "He has it in his blood."

"Anyway," Machiavelli continued, "you would be wise to purchase missing equipment. You will not live long in Roma without supplies."

"I have my blade."

"And the guards have their guns, courtesy of the Borgia. Fortunately, I can help you." He said, passing a purse of money to Ezio.

"Grazie." He thanked him and turned to shop at the blacksmith's.

"When you are in my debt, perhaps you will listen to reason."

"As soon as I hear some, I will let you know."

"Giovanni, here. Get yourself some armour. And some clothes from the tailor." Machiavelli brought out a slightly bigger purse. The young man glanced down and pulled at his shirt. With a sheepish smile, he realised he was still dressed in his night clothes from the villa.

Giovanni nodded and thanked him. If he was going to be an Assassin, he'd have to look the part.

Using Machiavelli's money, Giovanni browsed the market, buying an Assassin's attire and leather armour. He purchased some throwing knives and a wrist blade too. His copper blade was good, but the wrist blade was better for quick kills and the knives would be useful for long range.

When they were done, Ezio and Giovanni returned to Machiavelli, following him through the streets of Rome once more.

"Bene. (Okay.) Now you can survive the journey back to Firenze."

"Perhaps. But I am not going to Firenze." Ezio stated, examining the new stiletto blade that he had bought.

"Oh?" Machiavelli was surprised.

"There will be no peace until we rise up against the entire Borgia family and the Templars who serve them."

"I do not recall such brave talk at Monteriggioni." Machiavelli raised an eyebrow.

"How could I have known that they would find me so quickly? That they would kill Mario?" Ezio shook his head, remembering the terrible events. He'd told his uncle to be careful and despite his promise that he would, he was killed.

"Rodrigo surrounds himself with snakes and murderers. Even his daughter Lucrezia has been sharpened into one of his most artful weapons. But she pales in comparison to the man behind the villa attack."

Giovanni listened closely as he followed them. He knew little of the Borgia family, only that it was the Pope's family name and he knew nothing of the Templars. This was something else he'd have to learn.

"He is ambitious, ruthless and cruel beyond imagining," Machiavelli continued. "The laws of men mean nothing to him. He murdered his own brother to take power. He knows neither danger nor fatigue. Those who do not fall by his sword clamour to join his ranks. The powerful Orsini and Colonna families have been brought to kneel at his feet and the King of France stands at his side."

"Give my his name." Ezio said, taking note of every piece of information.

"Cesare, head of the Papal armies. What does he intend to do with his power? What drives the man? That I still do not know. But, Ezio, Cesare has set his sights on all of Italia, and at this rate, he will have it."

"Is that admiration I hear in your voice?" Giovanni wasn't sure whether Ezio asked it to mock Machiavelli or if it was a sincere question.

"He knows how to exercise his will. A rare virtue in the world today."

They continued on in silence and Giovanni could see suspicions rise. Ezio wasn't sure if he could trust Machiavelli, despite his help. He knew much about the Borgia, about Cesare. Almost as if he spent a good deal of time around the man.

"Should we not travel by horse? Roma is quite large." Giovanni piped up, breaking the uneasy silence.

"As Cesare's conquests in Romagna continue to succeed and the Borgia grow in power, they have taken down desirable areas of the city for themselves. We cannot use the stables here." Machiavelli responded.

"Oh, the will of the Borgia is law now?" Ezio exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"What are you implying, Ezio?"

"Do not play dumb with me, Machiavelli."

"Do you have some kind of plan?"

"I am improvising."

Machiavelli sighed as Ezio darted off.

"Maybe you should go help. That old man's going to get himself into trouble." He said to Giovanni.

"Sì, but don't let him catch you saying that." Giovanni warned as he raced after his uncle.

Ezio and Giovanni crept through the restricted area, teeming with Borgia soldiers. By jumping from beam to beam, they took to the roof.

"Which one is the captain?" Giovanni whispered as they looked around.

"Guess."

Giovanni blinked, causing his sight to change. He could see red figures everywhere and an occasional blue blob showing where a hay bale was. Then, he saw the gold figure.

"There." He pointed and Ezio nodded in agreement. He'd probably worked it out long before.

Ezio took down one of the soldiers nearby with an aerial attack and Giovanni did the same. Alerted, guards began to swarm, but the two Auditores were more than a match. They cut their way to the captain and knowing his life was at risk, he began to flee.

"I'll hold them off, catch him!" Ezio commanded and Giovanni took off at a sprint.

The captain looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he saw the cloaked Assassin chase after him. When he was close enough, Giovanni leapt, striking down the captain with the new blade at his wrist. He climbed off the body and looked back to Ezio who tossed down the last soldier.

"Let's get back to Machiavelli." Ezio said and Giovanni followed him, kicking the bodies aside.

"Just because you kill a few guards does not mean the people will grant access to the stables." Machiavelli said when they returned.

"You are right." Ezio nodded. "We need to send a signal. Wait here."

Giovanni did as he was told and stood beside Machiavelli, watching his uncle climb up the precarious Borgia tower. They saw the distant cloaked figure ignite the tower and then threw himself off it as the fire began to cover the building. The Borgia flags were eaten by the hungry flames and the smoke billowed into the air, showing everyone nearby that the Borgia no longer had control of this area.

When they saw Ezio stride towards them, the flaming tower in the background, Machiavelli stepped forward.

"It seems the stable is now available for purchase." He scoffed, amused.

"After you." Ezio signalled to the run down building that used to house and care for the transportation throughout Rome.

Ezio approached the stables in Machiavelli's wake, examining the sign.

"If you can spare a few florins, it looks as if a renovation is in order." Machiavelli nodded in the direction of an architect, taking notes of the run down stables.

Giovanni watched the architect and the Assassin converse, and after a handful of florins, the architect called over some builders who began to get the building back into shape. Horses were brought in, now that they had a place to stay.

"Take your pick." Ezio said to Giovanni as he climbed on a tan mare.

Giovanni chose a grey stallion, much like the one he rode into Monteriggioni with his mother.

With Machiavelli leading the way, Ezio and Giovanni followed him through the streets, keeping at a steady trot. The people that wandered the streets were used to keeping out of the way of horses, but every now and again, they'd stumble back as they practically walked right into the animals.

"You excel at opening wounds, Ezio, but can you also close them?" Machiavelli called back.

"I intend to heal this sickness, not treat it's symptoms."

"Stop sparring with me."

"Fine. Let us talk openly then. Rodrigo Borgia's death would have solved nothing." Ezio stated bluntly.

"I am inclined to disagree."

"Look at this city, the centre of Borgia and Templar rule. Killing one man will not change things. We need to take away the source of their power."

"Are you suggesting we appeal to the people?"

"Maybe."

"Relying on the people is like building on the sand." Machiavelli sighed.

"You are wrong." Ezio said, kicking his horse into a faster trot so he could ride beside Machiavelli. "Our belief in humanity rests at the heart of the Assassin Brotherhood."

Giovanni peered at a ragged looking man who approached Ezio with rapid speed. Before he could cry out, the thief had swiped his purse and was racing away.

"He must be from your inner circle." Machiavelli laughed. "Go. Get back what he has stolen."

Sighing, Ezio dismounted, almost casually and began to chase down the thief.

"I will wait at the Campidoglio (Capitoline Hill). I am meeting a contact there." Machiavelli called after him.

As Ezio disappeared, shouting 'give me back my money', Machiavelli continued, turning to Giovanni.

"Do you know much about the Borgia?" He asked.

Giovanni shook head.

"The Templars?"

"No."

"The Apple of Eden?"

"The what?"

Machiavelli laughed. "It seems there is much for you to learn."

As they rode, Machiavelli explained about the Templars, the Borgia control and the Apple of Eden which Ezio had retrieved not long ago, from Rodrigo Borgia himself.

"He spared his life, the moron." Machiavelli shook his head.

"Maybe he was right to do so. There's not much he can do by killing him, Cesare would still be there and would probably be even more angry if Rodrigo Borgia had died by Ezio's hand."

"You have much faith in your uncle, I admire that." Machiavelli smiled. "You certainly do have the makings of an excellent Assassin."

They dismounted their horses as they reached the destination. Turning, they saw Ezio approach.

"Did you liberate your money from our friend?" Machiavelli mocked.

"I did."

"A small victory."

"They add up. And in time, with work, we'll have a few dozen more." Ezio insisted.

"And in time, Cesare's gaze will return to us and we'll be broken again." Machiavelli retaliated. Then he sighed and looked around the area. "Now, where is my contact, Vinicio? He should have already intercepted the letter. Follow me."

They climbed back on the horses to go in search of Machiavelli's contact, Vinicio, heading towards the Colosseum that stood in the distance. Over many years it had slowly crumbled to only a weakened shell of what it once was. It must have been the centre piece of Rome hundreds of years ago, the most majestic structure across the city. Giovanni could almost imagine the roar of the crowd as they flocked to whatever event that took place, completely enthralled. But thoughts of the past would have to wait for now. There were other things to attend to.


	11. The Followers Of Romulus

"Look at this facades masquerading as government." Machiavelli scoffed as they drew nearer to the Colosseum. "The Pope is very clever to keep this place in business. It fools your friends the people quite easily."

"When did you become so cynical?" Ezio asked.

"I merely describe the reality of Roma today. But all may not be lost. The good news is that we have allies in the city. How much longer this will last however, I cannot say."

As they turned a corner, guards surrounded another ragged looking man, another thief. They slowed and stopped, surveying the scene.

"He was attempting to steal official Vatican mail." One guard accused.

"Perdonatemi, Signore (pardon me, sir). You must be mistaken." He spluttered.

"Your contact, I presume?" Giovanni said to Machiavelli who sighed, nodding.

"Who are you working for, ladro(thief)?" Another guard raised his sword to Vinicio's neck.

"I am working for no one!" He gulped, not taking his eyes off the sword.

"Then no one will care what we do to you." The guard growled.

Ezio, Machiavelli and Giovanni kicked the horses into a canter, drawing their swords to protect the contact. As Giovanni passed by a guard, he tapped the button on his blade, the copper knife extending to a sword, piercing through the guard's neck. He pulled the blade out and turned to the other side, slicing at another guard that had leapt out of Ezio's way. The thief grabbed a sword from one of the fallen guards to defend himself but it wasn't necessary. Ezio leapt from his horse and stabbed his hidden blade through the last guard's neck as he pinned him to the ground.

"Grazie!" Vinicio breathed as Machiavelli and Giovanni dismounted, approaching him.

"Where is it?" Machiavelli demanded.

"The courier still has the letter!" Vinicio pointed to a distressed looking man who had seen the fight, standing almost hidden behind the ruins of the Colosseum.

"This is one for you, Giovanni." Ezio slapped him on the back. "Stop him!"

"Find us at the Terme (Baths)!" Machiavelli called after him.

Giovanni raced after the courier, fear alighting on his face when he saw the hooded man run towards him. He chased him thought the maze of the Colosseum and with every step, he drew nearer to the target. Giovanni threw himself onto the courier, wrestling the letter off of him. The courier scrambled up and fled. Now that he was useless, Giovanni let him go. He held up the letter and scanned its contents. He frowned at all the numbers that littered the page, laid out in no logical order.

Pocketing it, he jogged out of the Colosseum and whistled for a horse. It cantered over to him and Giovanni swung onto its back. He galloped through the ruins until the horse would go no further. Climbing down, he ran on, approaching an archway where he slowed. He had always been an admirer of great architecture and despite its age and condition, it must have been a grand building a long time ago.

Suddenly, there was a howl. Giovanni spun in the direction of the noise, but there was nothing there. His hand hovered over his blade, ready to fight. As he heard feet tap across the ruins above, he turned again, but whoever it was, was gone. The silence was eerie, almost scary as Giovanni looked about, unable to identify the source of the previous noise. As he heard the thud behind him, he tapped the button on the blade. He spun, striking at the attacker. He was cloaked in a wolf's skin, a strange attire, but none the less, he blade found its mark. With a chorus of howls, more cloaked men burst out from behind the ruins. His heart began to thump double time in his chest. As the attackers thundered towards him, he gripped his blade tighter. There were more men here than he could take. He was going to die here.

Instinct kicked in and Giovanni burst into attack, blade swinging in one hand, the hidden knife slicing from the other. He tore through the wolf men, flying into each one that was still standing. As he cut down them without even taking a hit, his courage picked up. He could take them on, easily. He stabbed one through the back before spinning, slicing the blade across another neck, his hidden blade finding its mark in yet another's chest at the same time.

Giovanni dragged the blade out of the last wolf man's heart and looked around, getting his breath back.

"Where did these murderers come from?" He said out loud.

He searched the ruins until he found a hidden door, sticking out of the bottom of the wall.

"They must have come from in here." Giovanni said, kicking it open.

He jumped inside and leapt down into the catacombs below. Blinking, he turned his Eagle Vision on, noting the four glowing objects in each corner of the room. He blinked again, normal vision returning, and set off. Using the broken pillars, Giovanni climbed up to the level above, edging across the uneven walls. He reached the lever, heaving it down. At the motion, there was a rumble, resulting in water spilling from the end of one of the broken pillars into a dusty pool.

"Hm."

Three more times he did this until all four streams of water poured into the pool. Suddenly, a pillar crashed down from above, shattering the pool. Giovanni looked down into the hole, noting the circular pool below. He leapt down, diving into it. He climbed up, spitting the dirty water out as he stood up. He made his way through the puzzle of the underground ruins, climbing along the walls. It was the first time he'd ever been alone, he thought as he swung along the beams. His whole life had been spent alongside his mother and recently, alongside his uncle Ezio and Machiavelli. Being alone was adventurous but also nerve racking. If he died down here, who would know? Silently, he cursed his curious mind.

He approached a huge metal gate, pulling at the lever beside it. As he did so, the gate rumbled up and he investigated further. As the heat smacked into him, Giovanni gasped holding up his arm. There was a crackle of fire ahead and he knew he couldn't simply race across the long, decrepit hall. He pulled himself up the pillars, using the broken statues as purchase. Taking deep breaths, he swung across the wall, knowing that if he slipped, he'd suffer the painful death of being burned alive.

Safe on the other side, he dropped down, sprinting to the ascending pillars. Giovanni climbed them and gripped to the uneven wall. He edged along it and around a corner, looming ominously above a dark river. But, if was going to fall, he'd rather fall in that than the lava behind him.

Once he reached the other side, he jumped off the wall, swinging on a metal beam and leaping across the random chunks of rubble and up onto the higher level. At the sound of voices, he stepped toward a grated window. A bonfire illuminated the ancient ruins, broken pillars littered the hall and random beams stuck out in uneven places.

Suddenly, there was a crunch, as if someone had just received a broken nose. A cry followed as a figure fell from the balcony, his bones cracking on impact. The wolf man lay still, his killer watching above.

Giovanni frowned. Was this how they dealt with another, by throwing them off high places?

He turned and continued exploring, climbing around the ruins. As he miscalculated a jump, he scrambled for a purchase, he foot knocking a rock that crashed below. Fortunately, it was just the right place for him to use as a step back up if he fell.

"Now I can get back up here."

He continued leaping up and down, approaching the illuminated hall. Using the beams, ledges on the walls and pillars, he leapt up to the balcony.

"Woah." He breathed, noting the artwork on the surrounding walls. Small chests littered the room, but Giovanni went straight to the main attraction, an altar like chest that seemed to glow, without his Eagle Vision. He opened in.

"A scroll of Romulus," he read aloud.

He skimmed the contents, gazing at the enclosed image of the ancient armour.

"Ezio will want to see these." He said, pocketing the scroll.

After looting the surrounding chests, Giovanni scaled the ladder that lead back to the upper ground. He pushed the wooden door, wincing at the bright light of day that greeted him. He stood and dusted himself off, breathing the fresh air once more.

"The Followers of Romulus," Machiavelli said, Ezio approaching behind him. "This band of false-pagans have been terrorising the city for months and driving the people into the arms of the Church."

"Quite convenient." Giovanni said.

"Exactly!" Machiavelli exclaimed. "I believe the Borgia are supporting them, but proof remains scarce. That is why the letter is so important."

"Here it is." Giovanni passed it to him and Ezio smiled, silently congratulating him on successfully tackling the courier. "I hope you can break a cipher."

"Cazzo (fuck)," Machiavelli cursed, "another encryption! This one was supposed to be legible. They are transmitting them using a code sheet. Without it, we have nothing."

"Sometimes logic is not the only way to win a war." Ezio stated, stepping forward. "Andiamo(come on)! You said we had allies in this city, bring me to them."

"Follow me." Machiavelli turned and began walking.

"Here, uncle. I found this." Giovanni passed the scroll to Ezio.

"Grazie, Gio." He said, inspecting it. "It seems there are five more of these."

As Giovanni groaned, Ezio laughed.

"Ah, don't worry. Leave those to me."

"We recently began travelling through the tunnels to avoid the guards," Machiavelli said, standing before an obscure looking stone thing, "but many of the entrances in the city are broken. By using them, we can get to our destination rapidly without encountering resistance."

Machiavelli went first and Ezio followed, ducking down as they entered the tunnels.

"Are you coming, Gio?" Ezio asked, seeing his nephew's reluctance.

"Sì." He sighed. "I've just had enough of the underground for one day."

Ezio chuckled and heading inside. Before long, his nephew would be great Assassin, just as long as he primarily stayed above ground.


	12. A Fox And A Traitor

"Ben trovato (hello), Niccolò." A man greeted Machiavelli as they exited the tunnel, finding themselves in the Tiber Island hideout. "Ah! Ser Ezio, a pleasure. And you are...?"

The man nodded to Ezio but frowned at the unfamiliar face.

"Giovanni Auditore." Machiavelli said and at the man's even more confused face, he continued to explain. "Federico's son. He's learning how to be an Assassin."

"Ah," the man nodded and turned back to Ezio. "Fabio Orsini, at your service. I've heard a great deal about you from my cousin, Bartolomeo D'Alviano."

"A fine warrior." Ezio said. As names and relations were tossed around, Giovanni attempted to file them away for future reference.

"Fabio has leant us an unused storeroom on Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island)." Machiavelli informed the two Auditores.

"I know you were used to better accommodations in Toscana-"

"It is perfect." Ezio insisted.

"Bene." Fabio smiled. "Then, I am off to begin preparations for Romagna. Today Cesare commands my men, but soon, I hope, we will all be free."

"Now, I propose we begun our assault on the Borgia." Machiavelli stated as Fabio left.

"Oh, you think we are ready for such an attack?" Ezio asked.

"Sì." Machiavelli replied bluntly.

"Do you know, for instance, where the Borgia troops took Caterina Sforza?"

"What?" Surprised, Machiavelli turned.

"Are you also unaware that the Borgia have captured the Apple of Eden?"

"How could we have lost _the Apple_?"

"So, you do not know what goes on with our enemies. Do we at least have an underground here to work with?" Ezio began to pace the room.

"Hardly. Our mercenaries are ensnared in a losing battle with Cesare's French allies. We have girls working for us in a brothel frequented by cardinals and other important Romans, but the Madame there is lazy and would rather attend parties than further our cause."

"What about the city's thieves? Do they have a guild?" Giovanni asked, desperate to be a part of the conversation, rather than being the useless boy that just stood around.

"Sì, but they refuse to talk to us, I don't know why. What are you going to do?" Machiavelli asked Ezio as he began to walk away.

He stopped briefly, speaking over his shoulder before he left. "Make some friends."

* * *

Crows often circled the city. They were a common sight in Roma, much as the disposed, decaying bodies were. With hungry eyes, they followed the sick and the dying, waiting for them to fall. As Ezio and his nephew rode through the city, Giovanni looked up and shivered. Like a bad omen, they watched and waited, as if they could tell when a man's time was up.

They dismounted their horses and Ezio led Giovanni to a building, much like the others around it. Away from the centre of the city, there were less people about and so less curious eyes following the hooded figures.

"Ezio!" A cloaked figure said and the two Auditores turned.

"La Volpe, I am surprised to see you." Ezio said, standing back from the door which he was just about to knock on.

"And why have you appeared at my door? Wait, I know the answer."

"You always do."

Giovanni could tell that this man was wise, not just by what Ezio said, but by his name, La Volpe. He must be as cunning as the fox, not to mention his sharp features which resembled his namesake.

"You want to put my spies to work." La Volpe said.

"Then join me."

"In aiding Machiavelli? No thank you. That man is a traitor to our Order."

It seemed it wasn't just Giovanni that had suspicions of Machiavelli's loyalty.

"A serious allegation, coming from a thief. What is your proof?"

"He was an ambassador to the Papal court and travelled as the personal guest of Cesare himself. I also know he abandoned you right before the villa attack."

"Machiavelli may not please all tastes, but he is an Assassin, not a traitor." Ezio defended.

"I am not convinced." La Volpe said, turning away as a thief arrived, whispering quietly to the Master Thief.

"Ah. He is meeting someone in the Trastevere right now. Care to accompany me?" La Volpe invited the Auditores.

Ezio exchanged a look with Giovanni.

"We will follow..." Ezio said carefully.

* * *

"What do you make of that?" La Volpe pointed to Machiavelli who began to speak to a Borgia guard as the three watched from above.

As the guard passed him a note, Giovanni narrowed his eyes. He was beginning to make up his mind on where Machiavelli's loyalties lie.

The two parted ways, just as a group of thieves darted out, swinging their swords at the surrounding soldiers. One thief caught their eyes, probably no older than fourteen, he seemed to lead the charge. As a sword slashed at the boy's arm, another cut through his attacker. The thieves cut down the soldiers but the boy cowered in the corner, wounded. As the thieves fled, he stood, but the Borgia soldiers took to the rooftops, armed with crossbows.

"Help!" He cried, his eyes wide.

"Volpe! My son Claudio has been injured!" A thief shouted from the distance, pointing to the boy.

"They are going to shoot him!" Giovanni exclaimed, watching the guards close in on Claudio.

"I will kill these." La Volpe pointed to a group of soldiers. "Go! Get the others."

Ezio and Giovanni took one side while La Volpe took the other. Keeping their eyes on Claudio, they took down each guard that came within ten feet of the boy. As an arrow whistled towards Giovanni, he ducked out of the way, rolling. He stood, lunging his blade through the soldier's heart.

"Quick! Hide from the guards!" Giovanni called to the boy as he heard more approach.

"I cannot. They are going to kill me!" His frightened eyes wavered from Ezio to Giovanni.

"Pay attention. Do what I do." Ezio commanded.

The two Auditores led the boy through the streets, constantly blending in with the crowd. Giovanni knew they were notorious now and if one guard caught sight of them, they'd have the whole Borgia army on their hands.

* * *

"Claudio!" His father shouted as they were reunited.

The young boy held his arm as his father embraced him, sighing in relief that he was safe.

"Molto grazie, Messeres. (Thank you very much, Misters)" He thanked, bowing to the Auditores.

"Keep out of sight for a while, intesi (understood)?" Ezio said as the thief lead his son away.

"The guards are looking for you." La Volpe said to Ezio, then turned to Giovanni. "And you."

"I see that they have posters up." Ezio shrugged.

"Then rip them down. You can pay the Heralds a few florins to silence them." La Volpe suggested.

"Or I can eliminate witnesses." Ezio said with a grin.

"You know how to disappear." La Volpe smiled, patting Ezio's arm.

As he left, Ezio and Giovanni scouted the area, tearing down any wanted posters that they could find. On closer inspection, Giovanni found that his bounty was much smaller than his uncle's. That would have to change.

"Watch this." Ezio hissed to his nephew as he approached a herald. He whispered in his ear, passing him a concealed purse of florins and immediately, the herald stopped preaching of the Assassins in white but on the recent news instead. Then, with a wicked grin from Ezio in Giovanni's direction, he swiftly took back the purse without the herald noticing.

"Nice one." Giovanni nodded.

"Now, get that official. Let's finish this." Ezio pointed to a man who wandered past the pair. As he recognised the Assassins, he bolted, a panicked expression staining his features.

Giovanni tugged a knife from his belt and sent it flying towards the fleeing man. He choked as it found its mark in his neck and slumped to the ground, his breathing ceased.

"Good work." Ezio crossed his arms. "That should do it."

Now that they were inconspicuous, the pair raced off.

"That's another thing you must learn about being an Assassin. You must learn to keep yourself hidden." Ezio told his nephew.

After crossing the river and sprinting through the countryside, they arrived back at where they met La Volpe.

"Where is he?" Giovanni asked, looking around.

His uncle laughed.

"It's not just Assassins that know how to hide." He grinned and left his nephew, approaching a bench.

It took longer than Giovanni would admit until he finally realised that La Volpe was sitting beside Ezio at the bench.

"What a night this has been." La Volpe sighed as Ezio arrived.

"Volpe, listen to me." Ezio said. "I know what we saw, but you have nothing to fear from Machiavelli, I am sure of it."

Giovanni wasn't convinced, but if his uncle trusted Machiavelli, then who was he to argue?

"I have you to thank for saving Claudio's life. If you believe Machiavelli remains loyal to the order, I trust you." La Volpe said, much like Giovanni, he had put much of his trust in the Master Assassin.

"We had plans to repair this old building, but, now that you and I are working together, I would like to know what you think." La Volpe stood, leading the two to the hideout.

"We need to make sure the Borgia stay away." Ezio said, examining the old building.

"Perhaps it could look like an inn?" Giovanni suggested.

"Yes. Hmm, I like that idea." La Volpe rubbed his chin, assessing the thought.

"Then I will make it so." Ezio said, jogging over to the architect.

And soon enough, the building was taken down and rebuilt as Giovanni's suggestion. Piece by piece, Rome was falling back into the people's hands.


	13. A Father's Pride

"Welcome, Ezio, Giovanni, to La Volpe Addormentata (The Sleeping Fox)." La Volpe spread his arms as the two Auditores glanced around the newly furnished building, pleased with how it looked.

"The inn looks perfect." Ezio said. "No one will ever suspect its real purpose."

"The guild will be run from here." La Volpe signalled to the group of thieves that sat on the stools, conversing with flagons of ale. "Visit me whenever you like. There might be objectives to outside that will help our cause in the city."

"I see your thieves compete against each other." Ezio pointed to a chalk board, marked with the successes of various thieves.

"You can participate if you wish. Perhaps you will show them a thing or two." La Volpe suggested before leading them out of the side room. "Ah yes, I forgot. We also have gambling. It is a great source of income, especially since we ensure that the Borgia guards always lose." He gave a mischievous smile.

"One last thing," Ezio stopped, turning to the Master Thief. "I need your spies to find the Apple. It has been taken from me."

"We are searching the city for it already." La Volpe assured him.

"Molto bene (very good). Come to Isola Tiberina with your findings."

"I shall."

After borrowing two horses, Ezio and Giovanni left The Sleeping Fox and galloped across the countryside, heading towards a castle looking building on a hill. Since the gate was open, they rode in and dismounted in the courtyard.

"This way." Ezio lead Giovanni to a door and knocked.

"Ezio Auditore!" A man exclaimed as he opened it. "Come in, come in, I'll kill you if you don't."

"Bartolomeo!" Ezio embraced him.

Slightly unnerved, Giovanni followed his uncle in.

"And, ah, who is this?" Bartolomeo asked Ezio, pointing to the young man who nervously entered the house.

"This is my nephew, Giovanni. Federico's son." Ezio explained. He was growing tired of having to do that.

"Ah, he is the spit of his father, rest his soul." Bartolomeo turned to the young man. "Welcome, Giovanni."

"Grazie, Signore." Giovanni smiled.

"Wait here." Bartolomeo said to the Auditores. "You have to meet my wife." He turned and marched off towards the stairs. "Pantasilea! Pantasilea! Where is she?"

"Did you check behind the table?" Ezio mocked, remembering when he first met the man. His home had been ransacked and he had been anxiously calling the name of a girl which Ezio suspected the soldiers had taken his wife or daughter. But, Bartolomeo had sighed with relief as he lifted his treasured sword, named Bianca.

Bartolomeo rolled his eyes and turned as Pantasilea ascended the stairs, approaching the visitors.

"Ahh, here she is!"

"Lieta di conoscervi (nice to meet you)." She greeted Ezio.

Giovanni remembered her from somewhere, but couldn't place her face.

"Charmed. Truly." He said, raising her hand to his lips.

"Now, we talk about war." Bartolomeo interrupted eagerly.

"How goes the fight against the French?" Ezio inquired.

"Bene. My men are holding their own."

"Machiavelli seemed to think things were more difficult."

"You know Machiavelli. He-"

"_Abbiamo bisogno del vostro auto_(we need your help)!" A mercenary burst in, interrupting Bartolomeo.

"Scusatemi (excuse me)." Bartolomeo said to them and turned to his wife. "Throw me Bianca!"

She did as she was told and her husband raced out.

"Ezio." Pantasilea grabbed his shoulder as he began to follow. "Let me get straight to the point. The fight is not going well. We have been attacked on both sides. Borgia on one, French on the other. But know this. The Borgia position is weak. If you can defeat them, we can concentrate our forces on the French front."

"I think I know a way to help. Thank you for disclosing this to me Madonna (Madame) d'Alviano."

"It is the least a wife can do to help her husband."

Ezio bowed and he left with Giovanni. Suddenly, the woman's face appeared in the young man's memory.

"Ah! I remember her! You two were flirting, back in Monteriggioni when you first arrived!" Giovanni announced.

"Hush, Gio." Ezio snapped. "And before you go telling anyone, she lied about not being married and nothing happened. And besides. There's more to worry about."

They raced out of Bartolomeo's home to meet the attacking Borgia soldiers.

"I'll get the captain, help the mercenaries!" Ezio commanded and Giovanni nodded.

He drew his blade and slashed at the attacking guards. Some of the guards managed to dodge the advance, but with a quick kick to the crotch, they cried out, doubled over and Giovanni finished them off with a knife through the neck. He continued to do his uncle's bidding, assisting the mercenaries as they defended the d'Alviano household. His fighting skills had greatly improved over the past few days and before long, he'd be just like Ezio, taking down twenty guards in a matter of seconds.

There was a crash, like a crumbling building. Giovanni looked up to see the nearby Borgia tower erupt into flames, the figure of his uncle leaping away from the scene, diving into the lake below.

"Fall back!" The remaining Borgia soldiers called to each other and seeing that they had no control anymore, they fled.

The mercenaries cheered, slapping each other on the back.

"Nice work, assassino!" One of them said to Giovanni and he grinned. He was recognised as an Assassin and even if he wasn't technically one yet, that was good enough for now.

Giovanni returned to Bartolomeo and Pantasilea who stood by the gate, waiting for Ezio to return.

"I saw you fight," Pantasilea smiled gently. "You take after your uncle, I can see that much."

"Grazie, Madonna. But it will be a long time before I can match his skill." He said and bowed, blushing at the compliment.

"And modest too. Maybe there are few aspects in which you two differ." She grinned.

Ezio galloped in, dismounting as the horse still moved.

"Ezio, we sent those luridi codardi (fucking cowards) running for the hills!" Bartolomeo celebrated.

"Yes, we did." Ezio nodded, exchanging a look with Pantasilea.

"Now that the Pope's dogs have fled, I will be able to draw more men to the fight. But first, I want to reinforce our barracks."

"Who will take care of this?"

"I'm no good with these things. You are the educated one, you approve the plans!" Bartolomeo told Ezio.

"Va bene (okay)," Ezio sighed. "But in return, I need to know Cesare and Rodrigo's every move. Can your men keep track of them for me?"

"Of course!" Bartolomeo confirmed.

Ezio went to speak to the architect, leaving Giovanni with the d'Alviano couple.

"Sorry if it's an intrusive question, but your mother, who was she?" Pantasilea asked.

"She wasn't a courtesan, if that's what you mean." Giovanni said, trying not to make the answer sound as if he was offended by her question. "But she was the daughter of one. But despite her status, my father loved her anyway and his family approved of her. There were to be married before he died."

"I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

"Don't be, there was nothing that could have prevented it."

She looked up and gave him another gentle smile. "He'd be so proud of the man you've become."

"Grazie." Giovanni had heard many people tell him that. Would his father really be proud of him for killing people? Or would be proud of his adventurous spirit? His newly found bravery?

How could he know? The simple answer, he couldn't. But as long as he could make up for his death by preventing the deaths of others, then he was doing something right.


	14. Rosa in Fiore

With the barracks renovated, the d'Alviano household was further protected. Bartolomeo was pleased with the work that had been done and in only a matters of days.

"Isn't she a beauty?" He said to the Auditores as they joined him in the hall.

"Very impressive." Ezio agreed.

"More men join us everyday. It has become very competitive, which is just the way I like it. As you can see, this board shows the ranks of our top warriors. Prove your skills and you will move up the list."

"The same is with the thieves guild in La Volpe Addormentata." Giovanni noted.

"Sì," said Ezio. "Shouldn't I already be at the top?"

Before Bartolomeo could answer, there was a shout.

"Gian's fighting downstairs!"

"If you're looking to show off, we also have fights. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got money on this match."

Bartolomeo left the Auditores and the pair wandered out into the courtyard. As Giovanni caught sight of Pantasilea, he tapped his uncle on the shoulder and pointed to the woman.

"I'll leave you two alone." He grinned and jogged away.

Ezio growled something under his breath as his nephew scampered away. Giovanni strolled through the courtyard, half watching his uncle and the married woman. He knew his uncle was a bit of a ladies' man, and had been since he was quite young. His mother told him that his father had instructed Ezio in the way of seduction, a skill that he excelled at. And without his father, Giovanni knew little about talking to women. The only contact he'd had with women were either paid courtesans or when he stumbled over his words, trying to sound dignified whenever he greeted a beautiful lady.

"Come, Ezio. We have other places to be." His uncle approached him.

Giovanni nodded and they whistled for horse, galloping out of the household. They cut through the countryside and the crowded streets of Rome until they arrived at a large building. They dismounted and Ezio knocked at the front door.

"Careful now." Ezio flashed a grin to his nephew as the door opened.

"Welcome to the Rosa in Fiore (Blooming Rose), strangers." The courtesan greeted, leaning against the door frame.

"Salve (hello). Would you be kind enough to call the owner for me?" Ezio asked, ignoring her seductive movements.

"Madonna Solari is not in." Knowing he wasn't paying a visit for pleasure, she stood up straight, folding her arms.

"Do you know where she is?"

"I..." She trailed off.

"Auito! Auito! (Help) Madonna Solari-" screamed a courtesan racing over to them. Her dress was torn and her hair was messy. Something had happened.

"Lucia!" Said the courtesan and the door, taking the poor girl's hands. "We thought you were gone for good!"

"The men took us on a ship." She breathed. "They released me, but she-"

"Who took you on a ship?" Ezio interrupted her.

"_Slave traders_, Messere!" She whimpered. "Near Isola Tiberina! They want coin in exchange for her life!"

"We will get her back." Ezio promised.

"How much do they want?" Giovanni asked.

"Two thousand, five hundred florins. Grazie, Signore." Lucia gave a weak smile before she was lead back inside the brothel.

"Do we have enough?" Giovanni asked as Ezio skimmed through his purse.

"Almost. I have two thousand and sixteen. Can you spare four hundred and eight four florins?"

Giovanni counted the money in his purse.

"Sì, here." He passed the money to his uncle. "Now, let's go."

They ran through the city, heading for the docks, cutting through the crowd as the milled around, oblivious to the situation that was occurring.

Ezio and Giovanni neared the boat, carefully approaching the slave traders as the walked up the plank.

"Are you here for the whore?" One of them asked.

"Aiutatemi (help me)!" Madonna Solari cried, struggling in the grips of a masked man who held a knife to her throat.

"I have your money." Ezio tossed the purse to the closest man to him.

"Let her go!" Giovanni demanded.

"No. Take it up with Cesare." The masked man yelled, slicing her neck.

She slumped to the floor, her eyes rolling back as she let out one last gasp. They laughed.

"Now." Ezio snarled.

The Auditores leapt into the fight, cutting down each vicious slave trader. They were outnumbered, but it had never been a problem before and soon enough, they all lay dead beside Madonna Solari.

Giovanni knelt down beside the woman and closed her eyes.

"Requiescat in pace." Ezio said behind him. "You'd do well to learn those words, Giovanni."

His nephew nodded and picked up the purse of money that hung loosely in the hand of one of the slave traders. He wouldn't be needing that anymore.

When the fight was won, they made their way back to the Rosa in Fiore. Giovanni shook his head. They could have saved her.

As if reading his thought, Ezio turned to him.

"Gio, there was nothing we could have done. It's over now. We avenged her death."

Giovanni nodded. Maybe he was right. If there was a way to save her, Ezio would have thought of it.

* * *

They arrived back at the brothel and they passed on through the luxurious interior to a wide balcony outside.

"I need some air," Ezio told his nephew, pulling at his collar. Whether from exhaustion from the fight or from the abundance of women that watched the men with eyes like sirens', Giovanni couldn't be sure.

As they opened the door and stepped out, they paused as they saw group of women stood together, conversing between them. Ezio recognised them first and approached them.

"Mother? Sister?" Ezio asked and the women turned.

"Mother!" Giovanni exclaimed as Elisa turned around with Maria and Claudia.

"Ezio." Maria greeted him. "Ser Machiavelli said that you might be here."

"Ah, Giovanni," Elisa embraced her son, thrilled that he was still safe. "How have you been?"

"Well. Ezio has taught me much. He believes I will be a great Assassin."

"And why wouldn't you be?" She beamed.

"What are you doing in Roma?" Ezio asked the three women. "Has Firenze been attacked?"

"No." Claudia said. "Or, rather, I do not know. We did not go to Firenze."

"Why?" Ezio asked, confused.

"Ezio," his sister sighed. "We want to help."

"I was trying to help _you_ by sending you to Firenze." He told her, to which she responded by rolling her eyes.

"Where is Madonna Solari?" One of the courtesans asked, stepping forward.

"She's dead." Ezio said, rather abruptly.

"Merda(shit)!" They gasped. "What now? Will we have to close?"

"You cannot close. I need your help." Ezio insisted.

"Messere," one of the girls said. "Without someone who can run things, we are finished."

"I'll do it." Claudia said, almost instantly.

"You do not belong here, Claudia." Ezio warned.

"I know how to run a business." She said defiantly. "I ran Uncle Mario's for years."

"This is different."

"I can help." Elisa joined in. "I grew up in a brothel, I know how things work. Also, I can keep in contact with my mother and the Madonna, Paola, who run a brothel in Florence."

"And what alternative do you have, Ezio?" Maria said, and Claudia smiled. She knew she'd won.

"You do this, Claudia, and you are on your own." Ezio waved a warning finger in front of her face.

"I've been on my own for twenty years." She growled.

"Fine." Ezio stood back. "I intend to repair the brothel. This place is a real mess. And I want your courtesans to find Caterina Sforza."

Claudia nodded.

"You can count on us."

* * *

The Rosa in Fiore was truly magnificent. After the renovations, it seemed to look like a palace. The courtesans were more richly dressed, the curtains were spun with elegant thread and the walls seemed to be made of gold.

Giovanni almost seemed to be more interested in the buildings than its occupants, until he heard them giggle.

"He's so handsome."

"And an Assassin none the less."

"He must be so brave. And younger than the older one."

"Ah, Ezio is still so good looking!"

"Sì, but did you see the other one?"

Turning his head, he flashed a grin in their direction and the girls waved, giggling. He was starting to get the hang of this.

"Welcome to the Rosa in Fiore," Claudia greeted Ezio and Giovanni. "As you can see, the most popular brothel in Roma."

"My money went well invested." Ezio said, looking around.

"Here, I keep a list of the skills taught to my girls." Claudia signalled to a chalkboard up on the wall, similar to the one for the thieves and the mercenaries.

"You are not teaching them much." Ezio observed.

"Think you could do better?" Claudia asked, her hands on her hips.

"Nessun problema (no problem)."

"Ezio, the Borgia make it difficult for Claudia's girls." Maria said, joining them with Elisa by her side. "There are several things you could do that would aid them."

"I will keep that in mind. Anything else?"

"No, Ezio-" Claudia started.

"Did you find Caterina?" Ezio demanded.

"We are working on it." Claudia promised.

"Bene. Come to see me at Isola Tiberina with her location." Ezio told them and left.

"Giovanni, stay away from trouble!" Elisa called after her son as he followed his uncle.

"I'll try, Mother!" He called back. "But I don't know if trouble can stay away from me."


	15. Damsel In Distress

"Machiavelli." Ezio called, striding into the Tiber Island hideout, his nephew in his wake. "We must talk."

"Yes." Machiavelli turned as the Master Assassin approached. "I secured something of great worth from one of my contacts. We now have the names of several Templars agents Cesare has recruited to terrorize Roma."

"How do we find them?"

"I can give you a general location. I suggest looking for signs of distress nearby. Perhaps you will uncover citizens who can point you in the right direction. My contact will continue searching for more names."

"This information came from a city guard?"

Machiavelli stopped.

"Yes. How did you know?"

Ezio glanced at Giovanni from the corner of his eye.

"Lucky guess. Grazie."

"Claudia, Bartolomeo and La Volpe are waiting for you inside. I can't imagine how you did it."

"Virtú (virtue), Machiavelli." Ezio said and left him, heading for the leaders of three factions throughout Roma.

Ezio was out of earshot, but Giovanni heard Machiavelli mumble "Virtú?" as if he couldn't quite grasp the concept.

"What have you discovered?" Ezio asked the three leaders.

"That bastardo Cesare is in the Castel Sant'Angelo with the Pope." Bartolomeo spoke first, stepping forward.

"My spies tell me that the Apple has been secreted to someone for study. I am working on determining his identity." La Volpe interjected.

"Caterina will be moved to the prison within the Castello next week." Claudia piped up as Machiavelli joined them.

"Bene." He said. "So the Castello it is. Roma will heal quickly with Cesare and Rodrigo gone."

"Only if the opportunity to assassinate them arises will I take it." Ezio said.

"Do not repeat your mistake in the Vault. You must kill them now." Machiavelli insisted.

"I'm with Machiavelli, Ezio. We should not wait." Bartolomeo agreed.

"Bartolomeo is right." Said La Volpe.

"They must pay for Mario's death." Claudia nodded.

"Do not worry. They will die." Promised Ezio. "You have my word."

And with that, he left the meeting.

* * *

It was hard to see what the people crowded around to see but Giovanni knew exactly who it was that stepped out from the carriage. The dense crowd watched on as Lucrezia Borgia sauntered out with a smug smile on her face, followed by two guards that gripped onto the struggling Caterina Sforza.

"Salve, cittadini di Roma (hail citizens of Rome)!" Lucrezia shouted, addressing the people. "Behold a sight most splendid! Caterina Sforza, she-whore of Forlì, has at last been brought to heel!"

"Ha! No one kneels as low as Lucrezia Borgia!" Caterina countered, writhing in the guards' grip. "Who put you up to this? Was it your brother or your father? Perhaps a bit of both? Perhaps at the same time!"

Lucrezia brought her hand across Caterina's cheeks, the sound resonating across the square.

"Chìudi la bocca (shut your mouth)! None speak ill of the Borgia!" She glared at the defiant woman before turning back to the crowd. "The same will happen to any who defy us!"

"Good people of Roma, stay strong!" Caterina shouted as she was dragged away. "You will be free, your time will come, I swear it!"

"They are going to torture her." Ezio growled as the three watched from a distance.

"You are here for Cesare and Rodrigo." Reminded Machiavelli.

"Caterina is a powerful ally, if we help her now while she is weak, she will aid us in return." Ezio pointed out.

"Perhaps. But kill Cesare and Rodrigo first." Machiavelli ordered.

"We will have to infiltrate the Castello." Ezio said to Giovanni as they raced towards the bridge, Machiavelli staying behind.

"Sì, but we should probably swim. We don't want to be seen." Giovanni advised.

"Ah, now you're thinking like an Assassin." Ezio grinned and they dived into the canal.

Using the wooden poles that stuck out of the water, they climbed up onto the wall, reaching the top. As Ezio hid behind the wall, Giovanni threw himself into a pile of straw. A soldier approached it, armed with a spear, stabbing at the straw, curious. Ezio watched as the soldier, with a muffled cry, was dragged into the straw. Then, the white figure of his nephew leapt out, signalling the all-clear.

Ezio took care of the two bordering guards with the throwing knives from his belt, and silently, they fell to floor. The two Auditores clambered up a ladder and looked over the battlements at the small group who walked past below.

"Forget the Pope, you answer only to me." A voice commanded. "Roma is the pillar that holds our entire enterprise aloft. She cannot waver. Which means neither can you."

"Cesare?" Hissed Giovanni.

"Sì." His uncle confirmed.

"What of il Vaticano (the Vatican)?" Said another man.

"That tired old men's club? Play along for now, but soon we will have no need of them." Cesare said and then walked on, the three other men following.

Ezio and Giovanni continued, creeping along the walls, silently taking down any guards that posed a problem. They swung along the beams and sprinted across any ledges that stuck out, hurrying towards their goal. Using a wire, they raced to a stone tower. They gripped at the bricks that stuck out and dragged themselves up the run down building.

When they reached a window, Ezio waved his hand to warn Giovanni to keep quiet. Perching on the edge, they listened.

"Cesare." Lucrezia said, greeting him.

"Lucrezia."

Giovanni peeked through the window to see the siblings kiss, like lovers. He gave a startled look to his uncle and Ezio nearly had to catch him as he lost balance out of shock.

"I hope you have treated our guest with kindness." Cesare said, breaking away.

"That mouth on her..." Lucrezia snarled. "How I'd love to sew it shut."

"I rather like it open, myself." Cesare grinned.

"Oh."

"Have you talked to the Pope about the funds requested by my banker?" He said, changing the subject.

"He is away from the Castello, and he might need some convincing when he returns."

"That shouldn't be a problem, should it?" Cesare leered.

"No." She sighed. "Only... It gets quite lonely here. You and I spend so little time together these days, busy as you are with other conquests."

"Soon, once I have secured the throne of Italia, you are going to be my queen, and your loneliness will be a thing of the past." He placed a hand on her chest, pressing her against the wall.

"I cannot wait." She breathed.

"Behave yourself while I am gone." He told her and left.

"But they're... Brother and sister?!" Giovanni said, disgusted.

"Sì. Let's go."

They climbed lower, holding onto the ledges. Giovanni nearly fell off in fright as he heard a voice yell below.

"Open the gate! The Captain General is leaving for Urbino! Buona fortuna (good fortune), Padron Cesare!"

"It seems you've missed your chance, uncle." Giovanni said.

"I'm not here for Cesare." Ezio responded.

"But still, Machiavelli is going to be very disappointed."

They continued the climb, searching for the cell that Caterina Sforza would be held in. They soon reached a window, similar to the one before. Looking in, they could see the woman, sitting on a bench, her head bowed.

"Open her cell!" Ordered Lucrezia as she came into view. "How was the journey to Roma?" She asked, picking up a metal rod. "Did you sit in Cesare's private carriage?"

"You're pathetic, Lucrezia." Caterina said, standing.

At the insult, Lucrezia shoved the other woman to the floor.

"What did he talk about? His plans for Napolí? Did you like it?" She demanded, looming over the defenceless woman.

"I can't remember." Caterina said, backing away.

"Perhaps you will remember this." Lucrezia slammed the rod onto Caterina's leg, making her cry out. "That put you in your place."

As Caterina grimaced, holding her wound, Lucrezia spun and stormed out.

"Lock it and give me the key!" She ordered.

Giovanni watched her snatch the key from the guard after he locked the door, then placing it down her cleavage.

"That's going to be tough to get." Giovanni whispered.

Without answering, Ezio continued to climb. Giovanni followed his uncle, clambering up the tower. They jogged across the roof, taking down the patrolling soldiers, making sure no one saw them. Ezio flew off the roof, slamming into a guard below before rushing in through the open doors. Making sure the coast was clear, Giovanni followed.

They ran down the steps and along the decorative corridors, heading down towards the prison. As Ezio lead the way, he preformed most of the assassinations, his nephew bringing up the rear.

"Oh. My back. Please, can you reach this water jug for me? I cannot get it myself." They heard Caterina whine, hoping to get the guards to open the door.

"Anything else I can reach, Princess?" One of the guards teased, laughing.

With a nod from Ezio, the two approached the guards. Taking one each, they snuck up behind them, stabbing their backs with the hidden blade as they muffled their screaming.

"Ezio, what are you doing here?" Caterina said, her eyes wide as she saw the guards slump to the floor.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Giovanni grunted under his breath. Whenever someone needed rescuing, it was his uncle that got all the credit.

"Paying a visit to the tailor." Ezio mocked as he pried the bars of her cell door.

"Rescuing me will provoke Cesare's wrath." Caterina insisted.

"Fortunately for us, he is away. Any chance there is a second key?" Ezio had given up with the bars and began searching the guards.

"The guard handed his to Lucrezia, so I assume not." She sighed.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Her quarters are at the top of the Castello."

"Alright. Stay here. That key is as good as mine."

"I am not going anywhere." She pointed out.

"Giovanni, stay with Caterina in case any guards return." Ezio ordered.

"Sì, uncle." He said and Ezio left in search of Lucrezia and the key.

"So, you're Ezio's nephew?" She asked, sitting back down, unsteadily.

"Sì, that's right." Giovanni leant against the wall beside the cell.

"You're Claudia's son?"

"Federico's."

"Ah. How old are you now?"

"Twenty one."

She paused, counting back.

"You poor bambino (child), you never met him, did you?"

"No." Giovanni hung his head. "Already, I have lived longer than he did."

"I'm sorry. And your mother, I hope the same fate has not befallen her?"

"No, she is well. She is staying with Ezio's sister and mother."

"Ah, she must be happy to be among family."

"Sì, I hope she doesn't miss me too much. All she seems to do is worry."

Caterina laughed. "It is a mother's duty to worry."

At the sound of a woman screaming and yelling, Giovanni stood.

"It seems Ezio has found what he was looking for." Caterina said. "Salute Lucrezia! How I've missed you."

Ezio approached them, holding Lucrezia with his wrist blade to her throat.

"Via a farti fottere, troia (go fuck yourself, whore)." Lucrezia spat.

"Always a pleasure." She smiled. "Bring her here. I'll take the key."

Ezio pushed her forward and Caterine grabbed her, fishing down her top for the key.

"Oh, classy." She said as she retrieved it.

Caterina unlocked the door and threw Lucrezia into her cell, screaming for the guards. Grabbing her head, Caterina slammed Lucrezia against the door and pushed her, unconscious, to the floor.

"That's enough out of you!" She yelled at the prone form.

Ezio and Giovanni exchanged a look.

"Can you walk?" Ezio asked, helping Caterina limp forward.

"No." She winced with each step.

"I guess we are going out the front." Giovanni said as Ezio lifted her up.

Giovanni ran on ahead, clearing the way for the two. If any guard saw him coming, he didn't have enough time to warn the others before a knife was embedded in his neck.

"Why save me?" He heard her say. "With Forlì taken, I am useless to you."

"You have a family." Ezio said. If anything, a family to return to was the most important reason for a rescue.

"It is not your family. That night at the villa, I had to ensure our allegiance to protect Forlì. Do you understand, Ezio?"

"È la politica (politics). Of course. I knew it. You need not explain."

There was a silence before he continued.

"Caterina. Did they...? Did Cesare...?" He trailed off.

"No. My name must still have some small value. I was left...unspoiled."

"Over here!" Giovanni called, pointing to a grate. Below was a pile of straw, perfect for jumping into.

He leapt down, and stayed there, hiding.

"Don't you dare." He heard, before there was a cry.

He moved out of the way just in time as Caterina crashed beside him.

"Ciao, Caterina. Fancy seeing you here." Giovanni grinned.

"Ah, shut it, you. You're next on my kill list after your uncle."

With another 'whoosh', Ezio joined them. As a guard patrolled the area, occasionally stabbing the hay pile with his spear, the Master Assassin burst into action. As Giovanni and Caterina jumped out, Ezio dragged the soldier in, silencing him for good.

"Figlio di puttana (son of a whore)." Caterina cursed. "Never do that to me again."

Giovanni continued on ahead as his uncle carried Caterina. As they reached the outside, they were greeted with a large gate.

Hearing Giovanni curse under his breath, Caterina spoke up.

"It seems to open from over there."

As Ezio and Caterina waited at the gate, Giovanni raced around to turn the two cranks that opened the gate. He kept out of the guards way, but when an unlucky one wandered out towards him, a knife was sent flying his way to make sure he didn't go alerting the others.

When the gate opened, Ezio took Caterina to the horses that granted escape. After helping her up, he climbed on another.

"Hurry!" Caterina called as Giovanni rushed towards them.

"Ride across the bridge." Ezio told Caterina as Giovanni jumped onto a third horse. "We will cover you."

The horses burst into a gallop as they kicked them forward. Caterina lead the charge and Ezio and Giovanni followed in pursuit, drawing their blades. Any guards that foolishly tried to stop them, was sent flying backwards, blood pouring from his neck.

They slowed the horses as they cleared the bridge.

"Go to Isola Tiberina." Ezio said. "Find Machiavelli there. He will be waiting for me."

"What about you?"

"Someone has to stay here and distract the guards." Ezio and Giovanni dismounted, ready to face their attackers.

"Get back in one piece, or I will never forgive myself."

"Go!" Ezio roared and Caterina raced away.

The Borgia soldiers swarmed the two Auditores, but they were ready. They cut down each soldier, giving Caterina enough time to escape. Giovanni winced at the sound of gunshot, but realised it was from Ezio's wrist, another contraption. He'd have to get himself one of those.

Suddenly, a guard on horseback thundered in, slashing his sword at them. Giovanni watched as Ezio rolled, stood and leapt at the horse, hijacking it. The guard was thrown off and Giovanni stuck his blade through his chest, finishing him off.

Then, the Castello erupted, smoke billowing from the walls.

"Quick! Back to the Castello!" A soldier yelled and they retreated, racing back across the bridge.

"It's time we were gone." Ezio told Giovanni and together, they sprinted from the scene.

Guards still pursued them, but as the two began climbing the rooftops, the guards lost sight of them and gave up the chase.

"So it appears we just rescued a damsel in distress." Giovanni observed, resting against a chimney.

"Indeed. But get back up, we have to go."

Giovanni groaned, reluctantly standing.

"Oh look how's old and tired now." Ezio mocked.

Giovanni laughed.

"It's still you, Uncle."

"We will see about that." Ezio challenged and took off, chasing his nephew across the rooftops of Rome.

As he ran, he smiled. Maybe this was what it was like to have a son, playing chase, mocking each other. Giovanni thought the same thing, racing ahead, just keeping out of his uncle's reach. Maybe this was what it was like to have a father.

The sun set over Rome as the Auditores continued their chase. For the first time ever, Giovanni felt as if he had a father in his life and Ezio, a son in his.


	16. Curiosity Killed The Cat

"Ezio, Giovanni." Caterina greeted as the two Auditores arrived back at the hideout, breathless.

"Where is Machiavelli?" Ezio said, looking around.

The smile left Giovanni's face. He trusted his uncle's judgement, but he knew the Machiavelli should not be left alone.

"I could not find him." Caterina said, the doctor inspecting her wounds, inflicted by Lucrezia.

"I brought the Contessa (countess) here." La Volpe approached them silently, making the young trainee Assassin jump.

"Caterina," Machiavelli arrived and Giovanni relaxed. Now he was here, they could keep an eye on him. "Care to tell us where you have been?" Then, he turned to her rescuer. "Looking for Ezio. What of Cesare and Rodrigo?"

"Cesare rode off before I could get close to him," Ezio explained. "And Rodrigo was somewhere else entirely."

"That is odd." Machiavelli frowned. "Rodrigo is usually at the Castello."

"Very odd indeed." La Volpe began to pace, watching Machiavelli. It wasn't just Giovanni that thought Machiavelli was not to be trusted.

"What a waste." Machiavelli sighed. "No offense." He said to Caterina.

"None taken."

"With Cesare gone to Urbino, we must build our forces." Ezio said.

"I thought we intended to strike now?" Machiavelli questioned.

"Impossible." Caterina said. "Cesare's commands a massive army in Romagna. You would never reach him."

"I say we work here. In Roma." Ezio decided. "Erode the Borgia's influence while restoring our own. And, in fact, I want to begin right now." He then addressed the Master Thief, "Volpe. Bring Claudia and Bartolomeo here." Turning his head, he spoke to the others, "Machiavelli, Giovanni. Meet me outside." As Ezio turned to leave, he said, "take care of her," to Caterina's doctor who nodded and resumed his work.

Birds whistled and bells tolled as the three ambled across the bridge. If it wasn't for the constant presence of the Borgia influence, you might call it a beautiful day.

"Look." Ezio pointed. "The Borgia rob everything from the people to maintain power."

"What do you intend to do?" Machiavelli asked, unfazed by seeing the Borgia soldiers outnumber and attack a lone citizen.

"We will recruit him to our cause."

"You cannot be serious."

"To win this war, Machiavelli, we need loyal soldiers. By recruiting enemies of the state, we arm those who have been disarmed by the Borgia."

"Go then." Machiavelli sighed, defeated. "Recruit our first novices."

As he waited at the bridge, the Auditores took off, racing to the fights nearby.

"Giovanni, take that one!" Ezio pointed to a group of guards closing in on someone in the distance. "I'll take these."

Giovanni did as he was commanded, and sprinted towards the victim. As he neared, he saw a guard lung, grabbing the citizen, holding his sword to their neck.

"Let me go, you pig!" The young woman spat.

Giovanni flung himself at the nearest guard to him, slicing his back with his hidden blade. He flicked his head up to see the woman throw the man over her head, roaring as she did so. Together, they took down the rest of the soldiers. She only held a rusty sword, but it did the job, slashing in fury at the attackers.

As the last man fell to the floor, Giovanni turned to the woman who bowed.

"The liberation of Roma has begun." Giovanni said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I still breathe thanks to you." She said, raising her head, giving him a grateful smile. "What skill I have is yours, if you will have me."

The young woman took Giovanni's breath away. Unlike most of the women he saw around Italy, she had light, auburn hair, messily tucked into a bun. She had bright green eyes, gentle lips...

"Uh, sì." He mumbled. "Go to Isola Tiberina and uh..."

"And?"

"Um, what is your name?" He spluttered. If only he'd learned more on his womanizing skills than his Assassin skills.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Isotta Pertico." She said. "And you are?"

"Giovanni Auditore." He said confidently, the only answer he could assuredly give.

"Ah, sì. So, I will see you there." Isotta smiled and jogged away. "Arrivederci, Giovanni, and grazie!"

Giovanni stood there, dumbstruck, waving.

As she vanished, he broke out of the trance. He cursed himself for acting so stupidly. If he could just speak like a proper man, then he'd get on better with women but something just stopped him functioning.

Storming back to the hideout, he returned to his daze. He could see her beautiful face, smiling. Her long, auburn hair, shining in the sunlight. He let out a sigh.

No. He couldn't obsess over her. He'd only just met the girl and already he was entranced by her. He only knew her name.

Giovanni flung open the door, his mind raging as it fought between reason and attraction.

"Woah!" A voice cried as he smacked into one of the novice Assassins.

"Mi dispace!" He said, hurriedly as he helped them off the floor.

The trainee Assassin's hood flicked back and Isotta glared at him. His eyes widened as he saw who it was and immediately found himself rambling, random words tumbling out of his mouth.

"You'd better be, Auditore." She snapped, brushing off her new outfit.

"Mi dispace." He mumbled again.

"So you've said. Where are you heading?" She asked, hands on hips.

"To my room?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"An answer?"

She sighed.

"Look, I'm going out to train. Since you don't seem very sure of where you are going, why don't you join me?"

"Um, sure." Giovanni nodded.

The Assassin recruit lead Giovanni out of the hideout and clambered up the building.

"Where are we going?" Giovanni asked, following her.

"To the rooftops. Obviously."

Isotta offered her hand to Giovanni and helped him up onto the roof of the Tiber Island hideout.

"Right. You go first." She said, bending her knees and raising her arms in a defensive stance.

"Huh?"

"Fine, I'll go first then."

"What?"

Isotta spun, swinging her wrist blade towards Giovanni's neck. At the last second, he pulled his head back, the blade missing his skin by a fraction. As she swung again with her other hand, Giovanni was ready. He grabbed her wrist and kicked out, knocking her feet from under her. She landed heavily on her side, with only the roof to break her fall.

"Bastardo!" She wheezed, gingerly sitting up. "You were only meant to block!"

"Well, I did..."

"Never mind, you go first now."

She stood back up, wincing slightly as she touched her side.

"It's nothing." She said as she saw concern line Giovanni's face.

Isotta returned to her stance and Giovanni moved. He feigned by darting the blade towards her head, which she blocked, but then grabbed her shoulder, pulling her close as his fist came in contact with her belly.

Her eyes widened, expecting to feel the blade pierce her stomach and begin to bleed. Giovanni, with a grin, raised his arm, showing that the wrist blade had not been extended. She glared at him but as he continued to grin, she couldn't help but laugh.

After the brief laughter, awkwardness returned as they realised they still held each other close.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry." Giovanni blushed and let go.

"Let's go again." She coughed.

They continued to spar on the rooftops, teaching each other moves and techniques that would be useful in a real fight. Giovanni taught her how to break the defence of the enemy and she taught him how to disarm an opponent. They were both about equally matched, while Giovanni had instinct, agility and the blood of an Assassin on his side, Isotta had endurance, almost a lifetime worth of training but had said far rarely put it to practise. As the hour wore on, both found themselves tired and weary, exhausted from the training.

"We should head back." Giovanni said, noting the setting sun.

Isotta nodded and Giovanni dropped, grabbing onto purchases on his way down. Isotta followed, but as she clung onto the ledge, she winced, grasping her side, swinging on the ledge with one hand.

"Are you okay?" Giovanni called from below.

"Yes, I'm-" she began, but she couldn't hold onto the ledge anymore with just the one hand and she lost her grip.

Giovanni darted, catching her as she fell. Isotta winced at the impact, but opened her eyes again, surprised that she hadn't hit the ground.

"Grazie, Giovanni." She smiled and he put her down.

"Can you walk?" He asked tentatively, still holding her waist.

"Sì, sì." She assured him but she still clutched her side. "I still blame you for this. I really hit the roof hard."

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to." He bit his lip. He liked this girl, and he wasn't starting off any relationship well by nearly breaking her ribs.

"Don't worry about it, I know, it's just instinct for you Auditores." She scoffed.

"I will worry," Giovanni insisted. "At least let me walk you home. I'll explain to your family what happened."

Isotta bowed her head.

"That won't be necessary."

"I insist."

"Don't!" She snapped, causing the young man to stop in his tracks, caught by surprise by the harshness of her words.

She turned, stopping.

"I'm sorry. I spoke to strongly. It is just, I do not really have a home. Or family for that matter."

"You do not need to explain." Giovanni placed a hand on her shoulder. "There are rooms at the hideout for any who do not have a place to call their own."

"Thank you." She gave a gracious smile. "That would be much appreciated."

They walked back to the hideout and as soon as the door opened, Giovanni called for a doctor to inspect Isotta's injuries.

"Ah, what happened this time?" The on site doctor asked, almost tired of assisting to the Assassins' wounds. But since it was an often occurrence, it paid well.

"We were-" Giovanni began.

"I fell." Isotta glanced up to him as she sat on the chair, parting her clothes.

There was a long bruise forming along her side, but according to the doctor, there was no internal injuries.

"Take this to dull the pain and it will heal it time. I recommend a hot bath to soothe the muscles. It will assist the healing process." The doctor suggested and left.

A middle aged woman, rather round, approached the two, clasping her hands.

"Did I hear that the young lady requires a bath?" She inquired.

"Sì, and a room." Giovanni spoke for her.

"Of course, I'll show you to your room," she said to Isotta before turning to Giovanni, "and you can fetch the tub."

Isotta swallowed the medicine and grimaced at its taste, following the housekeeper as Giovanni went in search for the bath tub. After finding it in the laundry room, as expected, he dragged it up to the second floor.

"Put it down in there." The housekeeper told him, pointing to one of the hideout's spare rooms. "Now, move out the way, boy!" She pushed him aside as she lugged in a bucket of steaming hot water, pouring it into the tub.

"Go and make yourself useful somewhere else!" She shooed him away.

Sighing, Giovanni left. He returned back to the hall and sat down on one of the barrels. He hadn't made many friends during his trip to Rome and those that he had made were either more interested in talking war with his uncle or he had nearly given them broken ribs. He kicked the barrel he sat on as he grew tense with embarrassment. He wanted Isotta to like him, or at least tolerate him.

"Boy, deliver this to Isotta Pertico."

Giovanni's head snapped up at the mention of her name. A courier waved a letter before him.

"Um, sì, of course."

The courier nodded and turned away. Well at least he had an excuse to see her again.

Giovanni jumped off the barrel and made his way upstairs. He knew she would be taking a bath, so he knocked, but as he did so, the door opened of its own accord.

"Isotta?" He called in, not wanting to catch her unawares.

With no answer, he walked in and put the letter on her bed. Looking around, he saw that she had a very generously sized room. Half of it contained a dresser, a desk and now a bath tub. The other half, separated by a divider that had been pulled across half way, contained a bed, a bedside table and a chest at the foot of the bed.

His eyes caught the letter again and he found his curiosity growing. Giovanni glanced about to make sure no one was watching as he picked the letter back up again. Switching to Eagle Vision, he skimmed its contents. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he was too curious for his own good.

As the words began to glow blue on the paper, normally hidden by the envelope, his eyes drifted to the gold letters. He gasped, nearly dropping the letter.

It was his name.


	17. But Satisfaction Brought It Back

_Disclaimer- I do not own the song 'Mull of Kintyre'_

* * *

He began to read the whole letter, intrigued. Why was she receiving a letter with information about him?

_"Isotta Pertico,_

_You promised that you would repay the debt in whatever way you could and so here it is. I want you to watch out and look after my daughter, Elisa, and her son, Giovanni Auditore. It is a dangerous time for them, particularly my grandson._

_Keep them safe._

_Davide."_

His grandfather sent this? Why? What debt did Isotta owe him? Why was this the first he'd heard of his mother's father for so long?

Giovanni heard approaching footsteps and soft humming. Isotta. He turned so he could apologise for the intrusion, but the divider hid him from the other side. He opened his mouth, about to speak out, but the sound of soft thuds told him that she had tossed her clothes to the floor.

Grimacing, he ducked down behind the divider, sitting down on the floor. He couldn't leave now, she'd think that he'd been there to watch her as she bathed and if she didn't like him before, she definitely wasn't going to like him after that. He didn't seem to be going anywhere for a while.

"Far have I travelled,

And much have I seen,

Dark distant mountains,

And valleys of green,

Vast painted deserts,

The sunsets on fire,

As he carries me home to,

The Mull of Kintyre."

Giovanni smiled at her song. It wasn't any of the Italian songs he had heard, it was different. Her voice was delicate and sweet, perfecting the gentle tune.

Isotta hummed the rest of the tune as he heard the water slosh about in the tub as she moved, washing herself. Giovanni silently cursed himself as he felt the rush of curiosity overcome him again. This time, it was stronger than when he had searched the underground ruins, or when he wanted to know the contents of the letter.

Just one look, he thought.

His internal monologue battled on, arguing whether he should remain hidden or risk a look at the young woman.

If you keep this up, you'll probably never see her naked anyway, he thought to himself.

Again, cursing his curiosity, Giovanni peeked out from his cover.

Isotta sat in the tub, he head lolling back as she continued her song, humming gently. Her tanned, wet skin glistened in the sun light and the steam rolled around her body. Her knees were tucked up, covering her chest and so Giovanni ducked back to hiding. That was enough for one day.

He jumped as a pigeon cooed, perched at the window beside her bed. Before shrugging it off, he spotted the note around its feet. It was a messenger pigeon.

"Merda." He hissed under his breath as he heard Isotta stand up and step out of the tub and approach the window. Unless she climbed over the bed and didn't look down, she see him instantly.

He was screwed.

* * *

Isotta sat back in the bath, singing 'Mull of Kintyre', a song her mother had sung to her as a child. The hot water felt perfect, soothing her aching muscles and tender side. She changed to a hum as she tilted her head back, relaxing in the tub.

Before she fell asleep, she jolted as she heard a pigeon call from the window. Reluctantly, she climbed out of the tub, grabbed a dressing gown and put it on, heading towards the window. She lazily crawled across the bed and reached for the note around its foot.

She read the note silently, instructing her to go to Vienna to intercept a message containing information about the Borgia's plans. Isotta placed the note on the bed, seeing the letter for the first time.

As she returned to the bath, she opened it, wondering how it got there. Again, she read it silently. At the mention of Giovanni's name, her stomach lurched. How could she keep him safe when he was off, trailing after danger alongside his uncle? He'd get her killed and from past experiences, it would probably be that clumsy stronzo that would deal the blow.

She put the letter to one side and returned to the bath, sinking down into the water and soaking her hair. As she rose, she rubbed her eyes, catching site of the door.

She hadn't left it ajar, had she?

* * *

Giovanni rushed down the stairs, burning red with the near embarrassment and fear of being caught. With a heavy sigh, he sat back down on the barrel, the image of Isotta still set in his mind. He had just made it out as she had her back turned, sitting on the bed. He silently raced to the door, inwardly thanking his Assassin bloodline for his light feet. Careful not to make a sound, he didn't close the door, afraid that the click of it would attract her attention.

So far, he was in the clear.

"Giovanni?"

At her voice, his head shot up. She'd found out he was there, he didn't know how, but she knew.

"Your uncle sent me a note. I have to travel to Vienna but I've never travelled outside the country before and was wondering if you'd come with me?" Isotta asked, dressed in her Assassin attire again, her hair wet.

"Sì, I will." He nodded. To be honest, he was surprised she wanted to spend anytime with him at all. Unless, it had something to do with the letter.

"Bene," she smiled. Now he had agreed to go with her, she could keep track of him and pay back Davide's debt.

They packed a few provisions, mainly food and as many florins as they could spare, and hired horses from the nearby stables. Travelling to Vienna would take about three days if they kept to a steady trot and stayed at inns during the night.

"So..." Isotta broke the silence.

"So?"

"So, what about your family? I know your uncle is the Master Assassin but what about your mother and father?"

"My mother is working in a brothel currently, assisting the Madame-"

So she knew that Davide's daughter was safe.

"-and my father is dead."

"Oh." Isotta bit her lip. She should have known. Over twenty years had passed since the execution of Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio Auditore and while the news had spread far of their unjust deaths, even reaching her home in Roma, she hadn't been alive to hear it. As she grew up learning about fighting and Assassins, she was told about the great Assassin of their time, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Because of that, she then learned about the terrible Auditore trial, where all the men of the Auditore family where killed expect for Ezio. And if Giovanni's mother wasn't part of the Auditore family, then his father must have been.

"He died before I was born, so I didn't really know him. Sometimes that's better, I never had to find out how much I missed him if I did know him."

Isotta turned away, the hole in her heart from losing her family was still trying to heal.

"Sometimes that is better." She nearly whispered.

"You've lost family too, haven't you?" Giovanni asked gently, careful not to invade into painful memories and hurt her.

She nodded.

"It wasn't too long ago actually. I used to live on a farm, in the countryside, just bordering Roma's city. Those damned Borgia attacked us and burnt it down! My... My parents still inside..." She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Giovanni said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine." She sniffed. "Now you know."

They travelled on, the subject drifting to their life before this. Isotta told him that she'd learnt how to fight from a young age as she was the only child of a family who had wanted boys. She lived very simply, her father teaching her fighting skills as well as academic subjects like history and maths. Giovanni told her that despite his family name, he'd had a fairly poor upbringing. They had always managed to get by but he knew that it was because his mother often resorted to her old stealing ways. They even spoke of their parents, once Isotta felt comfortable with the subject. Giovanni explained how his parents had first met as children, where his father had nearly pushed her off the roof, mistaking her for his brother, Ezio. Isotta told him that her mother had originally come from Scotland, far away from Italia. She met her husband the moment she stepped onto Italian soil as he offered to take her bags, and falling in love with her instantly. After Isotta was born, her mother sang lullabies to her from her home country, her favourite being 'Mull of Kintyre' which she had memorised. At the memories, Isotta smiled.

They reached an inn as the day came to an end. After making sure the horses were cared for, they entered the inn, enquiring about rooms.

"Mi dispace," the man behind the desk said. "We only have one room left." Noting their Assassin uniforms, he brought his voice to a whisper. "Many have lost their homes to the Borgia scum and have to live in inns. It's good for my business but Italia is under perilous times."

"Indeed." Giovanni said. "Does the room have separate beds?"

He shook his head and the young Assassins groaned.

"I'm sorry, you probably wouldn't have any better luck in the other inns either, I'm afraid."

"It's fine." Isotta said. "We'll take it."

They paid for the room and received the key. Both trainee Assassins were tired from the journey and didn't really care that they had to share a bed, just as long as it was somewhere to sleep. They trudged up the stairs and opened the door, slightly disappointed at the size of the room. It contained a double bed and bedside tables on either side and a chest.

They flung down their bags and fell onto the bed. If it wasn't for the stifling heat of the small room, they would have instantly fallen asleep.

"Open the window." Isotta mumbled, face down in the pillows.

"Sì, Principessa (princess)," Giovanni groaned as he sat up, dragging himself to the tiny window.

He pulled and pushed at it, but it didn't budge.

"It's stuck." He sighed.

"But it's so hot!" Isotta moaned, screwing her eyes shut as if to will the heat away.

"Maybe this was the last room for a reason." Giovanni muttered.

Seeing no other option, Giovanni began to change, throwing his uniform to the side before crashing back down onto the bed. Isotta opened her eyes as the bed shook and she blushed a deep red as she saw Giovanni lie beside her, only wearing thin night trousers. One of his arms was behind his head, showing off his strong, muscular arms. The other was placed on his stomach, showing off his equally toned torso.

Isotta turned her head, not wanting to be caught staring.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Giovanni asked, grinning as he saw her turn at alarming speed.

She didn't answer, deciding if she could stand the heat in the Assassin uniform or not. But as her cheeks warmed at the thought of Giovanni's muscular body, it was clear she would probably boil to death in the heat.

Muttering curses, she climbed out of the bed and rummaged through her bag for her night gown. She had bought it among other things, shortly after her home had been destroyed, with the money given to her by the same man that saved her life.

"Don't look!" She ordered as she began to undress.

Giovanni agreed and turned away, but soon felt his damned curiosity return. Tilting his head, he could see her top half, facing away from him as she pulled the gown over her head. As he saw her adjust the fabric and turn around, he snapped his head back, facing the wall.

She climbed back into bed and turned away from him. As the air began to cool, they slipped into sleep, awoken the next morning by the sun light streaming through the window.

Giovanni woke first, stretched and turned to the sleeping girl beside him. She lay on her back, her head tilted towards him, her lips slightly parted. The skirt on her dress had ridden up to her thighs, dangerously far. Her chest gently rose and fell with each breath and as she wriggled in her sleep, her arms moved of their own accord, one unconsciously stroking her inner thigh, edging the fabric up further.

Feeling himself harden, he turned away and began to dress. He couldn't risk looking at her anymore, no matter how curious he was. She would catch him one day and their friendship would be ruined.

Isotta yawned, stretching her arms as she woke. She sat up, and realising her skirt had ridden up to an uncomfortable length, she pushed it down, hoping Giovanni hadn't seen her.

Looking around, she saw he was gone. Probably waiting with the horses, she assumed. So, she dressed, no longer worried that he might see her naked body.

When she was ready, she hurried downstairs, thanked the innkeeper and left, finding Giovanni exactly where she thought he'd be, with the horses.

"Andiamo (come one), let's go." She said and they mounted the horses and made their way towards Vienna.

As they went, they spoke little, the uncomfortable silence replaced by awkward glances. When Isotta looked up at Giovanni, she could still see him lying beside her, his strong muscles-

Giovanni caught her eyes and she averted her gaze. He saw her out the corner of his eye, the image of her sitting in the bath still burning a hole in his mind.

This was going to make the journey very uncomfortable.


	18. A Dilemma

The mission successfully carried out, Isotta and Giovanni returned to Roma. Instead of immediately heading for the Tiber Island hideout where they both lived, they arrived at The Sleeping Fox.

"Wait here." Isotta told her travelling companion and left Giovanni at the door, heading for the back room.

Grumbling under his breath, Giovanni slumped down at the bar. After ordering a drink, he turned and looked around the room. Luckily, they had spare clothes and dressed like usual citizens as to not arouse suspicion, since the Borgia soldiers often frequented the inn. Many of them sat around tables, playing with cards, joined by thieves disguised as the soldiers. It was safe to say that the Borgia soldiers wouldn't be getting their money's worth tonight.

As he continued to take in his surroundings, he saw how one thief often glanced his way, then turned back when he was caught looking. He sat alone, drinking from a flagon, perched on a barrel. His face was familiar but Giovanni was unsure where he had seen him before.

Isotta returned and sat down heavily beside him. As she joined him, Giovanni turned back to the bar.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Just meeting an old friend." She responded and ordered a drink.

Looking over his shoulder, Giovanni was surprised to see the thief gone, the flagon left on the barrel. Growing curious, he stood, making his way towards it.

"Where are you going?" Isotta asked lazily, looking up from her drink.

Giovanni shrugged and continued on. When he reached the barrel, he picked up the flagon and swished its contents. It still had about two thirds of ale left. He must of been in a hurry.

He then glanced around to the Borgia guards, making sure no one was watching him. If he seemed suspicious, that's just the excuse they need to arrest him. One of the tables where they had been playing cards, was vacant. On closer inspection, they were only half way through the game.

Something was going on here.

Giovanni returned to his drink and jolted at the empty seat beside him.

"Isotta?" He called quietly, alarmed at her sudden absence.

His eyes darted about the bar, but the auburn haired girl was nowhere to be seen. He jumped down from the bar stool and searched the inn, pushing people aside as he scanned every face, desperate to find her. Normally, he wouldn't have been this worried, but he was sure there was a connection to the disappearances of the thief, the Borgia guards and Isotta.

Giovanni ducked into the back room where she had been earlier, but it was empty for a few barrels and a chalkboard containing the thieves ranks. He blinked, turning on his Eagle Vision, and scanned the room. He spotted a pulsing brick, just beside the cluster of barrels.

On pushing it, there was a soft rumble, almost silent under the noise from the bar, as the barrels shifted back, creating a doorway. Of course, the inn had been equipped with hidden rooms, just like La Volpe to add such a feature. He ducked through, keeping the Eagle Vision on as the tunnel he entered was almost pitch black. Soon, he came to a large room and hid at the door as he began to hear voices.

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked a first voice.

"Of course it will! The boy is of the Assassin bloodline, he'll find us easily." Confirmed as second, possibly the leader of the group.

"And it it doesn't?" A third voice added.

The second voice gave dark laugh.

"Then we can still have our fun."

Giovanni peered in from the doorway. Illuminated by the light of the candles were five Borgia soldiers, standing around a table. It was hard to see between them, but when one of them shifted his weight, he could see the figure lying in front of them.

"How did you slip the drug in her drink?" Another voice asked.

"I bribed the bartender. They would rather have five hundred florins in their pocket than make sure this pretty thing wasn't out cold."

The leader stroked Isotta's cheek, smiling at her unconscious form.

"The boy doesn't seem to be rescuing his Principessa (princess)." He said and leered over her.

The guards looked to one another, grinning as the leader began to pull down Isotta's simple dress. Giovanni knew exactly where this was going and he wasn't going to stand around any longer.

Cursing that he left all his weapons back with the horses, he burst in, swinging punches. The guards were taken by surprise, distracted by the naked chest of the girl on the table, but they quickly recovered.

One guard struck Giovanni with his sword, but he grabbed both the hilt and the blade and kicked the guard in the crotch before knocking him out cold with the hard metal of the hilt. After disarming one of them, silently thanking Isotta for teaching him the technique, he could take on the remaining four easier. As one attacked, he countered, slicing him open with the stolen sword. When another lunged, Giovanni dodged out the way, then returned a lunge of his own that the guard was too slow to escape from. The fourth guard darted after him, but Giovanni kicked the unconscious body of the first guard towards him. The guard tripped and fell, and Giovanni plunged the sword down through the two bodies.

"You are skilled for just a boy." The remaining leader spat, wandering over to the girl on the table. "But that ends here and now."

"Don't you _dare_ touch her. Leave her alone!" Giovanni shouted, pointing the sword at the guard.

"I will, if you put down your sword." He said, holding his own sword to Isotta's neck. "You wouldn't want this pretty thing to bleed to death, would you?"

Giovanni growled and dropped the sword, holding his hands up.

"Bene." The guard smiled and relaxed his grip on the sword. "You are very valuable, you know."

"I don't care." Giovanni snarled, not taking his eyes off the Borgia guard.

"Oh, you will." He stepped away from Isotta and towards Giovanni, holding a thick leather binding. "You see, as the infamous Ezio Auditore, the Master Assassin's nephew, you will fetch a high price for your release. Maybe even as high as his life." The guard grinned, tying up Giovanni's wrists. "Cesare will be pleased to see you."

Giovanni stood, allowing the guard to bind him. If he tried to escape, he'd kill Isotta. If he went with him, either he would die, or his uncle would most likely sacrifice himself to spare his idiot nephew.

Now this was a dilemma.


	19. Suspicions And Surprise

Giovanni jumped as the guard coughed, blood splattering onto his face. The knife withdrew from his neck and the guard fell to the floor, revealing Isotta standing there, her dress hanging off her shoulder, a bloody knife in her hand.

"You've got a bit..." Isotta pointed to his face after cutting Giovanni's binding.

Using his shirt, Giovanni wiped most of the blood off his face and they stepped through the bodies and out of the room. As they reached the dark tunnel, Giovanni turned to her.

"Here, take my hand. I can see where I'm going."

She nodded and gripped it tight, still on edge after the ordeal. They took a few steps before she let go.

"Hold on, I think I can see." Isotta felt her vision change, adapting to her Assassin lifestyle.

"What happened back there?" Giovanni asked as they continued on.

"I think they put something in my drink. Luckily, I only drank half of it, so I woke up before they thought I would."

"And when was that?"

"When they undressed me."

His stomach lurched. It was bad enough to wake up and find that had happened to you, but to be awake while that was happening...

"The drug took a while to wear off. I couldn't move until that damned guard had a sword to my neck. But I found this in his belt as he moved away." She waved the bloody knife.

"Better put that away." Giovanni said, reaching light. "If that doesn't look like you've just killed someone, I don't know what does."

"Says the man with blood on his shirt and face." Isotta pointed out as she edged out of the hidden door and into the back room.

"Fair enough." He said. "Let's just keep out of sight."

The pair breezed through the inn, blending into the crowds as they made for the door, careful not to attract the attention of the remaining Borgia guards.

"By the way," Giovanni said as they left The Sleeping Fox. "I'm sorry for leaving you. If I'd stayed beside you, this wouldn't have happened." He bowed his head, ashamed.

"Gio," she smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's over now. You saved me, I saved you. And if you had been there, they probably would have drugged you too. And that would have turned out worse, I think."

He lifted his head and returned the smile.

"Now, let's get back to the hideout. I'm sure Volpe would love to hear about the secret passage that has been discovered and occupied by Borgia guards." She said, climbing up on one of their horses.

"Sì," Giovanni mounted the second horse. "I believe there is traitor among us, giving away secrets to the Borgia."

"Who do you think it is?" Isotta asked as they kicked the horses into a trot.

"My uncle trusts him, but I suspect Machiavelli. He knows much of the Borgia, admires them even. He is a very influential person and would probably greatly benefit from betraying us."

"Bastardo." She muttered. "I hope you're wrong, Ezio and him are quite close. Machiavelli has built a friendship with your uncle, a friendship that could blind him to the truth."

"I hope I'm wrong too," Giovanni nodded. "Only time will tell where Machiavelli's loyalties lie."

No sooner did they return the horses to their stables, the young Assassins were called for.

"There's trouble at the Rosa in Fiore!" A messenger boy told them. "Your uncle is already on his way. He said for you to meet him there."

The boy scampered away and Giovanni turned to Isotta.

"Here we go again."

They arrived at the Rosa in Fiore just as Ezio dismounted and approached the two weeping courtesans outside the door.

"Where are Claudia, Elisa and Maria?" Ezio asked them, the two young Assassins in his wake.

"We came back with the money." One choked, turning to him. "They followed us home!"

Fear and anger built up inside both the Auditores. Their family was in danger. The three of them took of, crashing through the door. As they stumbled in, they were surprised to see bodies of the guards scattered on the ground, Elisa and Claudia standing back to back, gripping to their weapons.

"What?" They said in unison as Ezio and Giovanni looked to each other, to the women and to the bloody bodies at their feet.

"My sister knows how to wield a knife." Ezio nearly laughed.

"And my mother a sword." Giovanni shook his head.

"It was your mother that taught me how, actually." Claudia said, tapping the button on her blade, watching the knife extend and retract.

"And we are ready to do it again." Elisa said, twirling the sword in her hand.

"Spoken like a true Auditore." Ezio smiled. He knew that if the marriage had taken place, Elisa would have legally become part of the Auditore family but she already had the spirit and determination that Federico had. No matter what any legal documents had to say, Elisa was an Auditore.

"Finally, you've come to your senses." Maria said, exasperated as she approached them. "It's about time."

"It's decided." Claudia told her.

"Bene." Maria took her daughter's hands. "Your father would be proud."

Giovanni bowed his head. He had lost his father just as Claudia and Ezio had lost theirs and often, he forgot that.

"We should go." Isotta whispered. "I'm really tired, and it's a big day tomorrow."

Giovanni agreed and they left the Rosa in Fiore, heading back to their home at the hideout. With a brief goodbye, the pair parted ways to their rooms and collapsed on the beds. Despite the midday sun that lit up the room, they fell asleep almost instantaneously. And Isotta was right. It was a big day tomorrow.


	20. The Princess And The Frog

"_Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine_." Ezio spoke as his nephew approached him, walking up the aisle to where him and Machiavelli stood. Either side of Giovanni were the trainee Assassins, below him in rank. He walked in a stride, almost showing off his new uniform. He nearly felt smug about it, but knew Isotta stood awaiting her turn, wearing the exact same thing.

The hall was dark but rich in colour, draped with tapestries and organised like a royal coronation. With each step, Giovanni felt like a prince, receiving a crown to make him king to rule all he surveyed. In a way, he was. He was receiving the honour of becoming an Assassin, to protect the land and free the people from their repression. He would not let his uncle down.

"The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words." He continued, both him and Machiavelli put their hands to their chests as Giovanni did the same, bowing slightly. His stomach did a flip as his uncle reached for the metal prongs, resting in a fire.

"We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins." Ezio said, holding out the prongs as Giovanni raised his hand, extending his left ring finger.

As the heat came in contact with skin, Giovanni winced, biting his lip. The skin sizzled and burnt, leaving a mark as Ezio put the prongs back. The Master Assassin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."

Giovanni bowed and left as an official Assassin. One by one, the trainee Assassins became actual Assassins, all receiving the same speech and same mark as Giovanni.

The newly declared Assassins stood at the rooftops, waiting for the ceremony to finish. As Isotta brought up the rear, there were four of them in total. Machiavelli and Ezio joined them and signalled, one by one, for them to perform the leap of faith.

Giovanni went first, stepping out onto the ledge that overlooked Roma. With a breath, he stretched out his arms and flew, soaring down to the pile of hay below. From that moment on, he would begin his new life to protect and to serve the people.

* * *

"I told you we should have left earlier!" Giovanni exclaimed, racing across the countryside to the d'Alviano's household. The sun was setting, creating pink and orange pigments in the blue sky, just before it darkened to black.

"I was tired! And don't you dare say you weren't either, I saw you smile when I said I wanted a nap." Isotta grumbled, pointing as accusing finger.

"Ah, I just smiled because you look so cute when you're tired." Giovanni grinned.

"Shut up." She tried to hide her smile but failed, making Giovanni laugh at her attempt.

Suddenly, they caught sight of an army, approaching their destination.

"They're not Borgia soldiers." Isotta observed, ducking down behind the ruins.

"No. French, I think." Giovanni suggested, joining her.

"Bonjour, général d'Alviano." Their leader said, greeting Bartolomeo as he sat upon a horse, his troops standing behind him. "Êtes-vous prét à vous rendre? (Are you ready to surrender?)"

"What is he saying?" Isotta hissed.

Giovanni shrugged. "I heard 'd'Alviano'."

"Grazie." She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you come closer and say that?" Bartolomeo roared from behind the gate, waving his precious sword about.

"You must learn how to speak French." The man said on the horse. "It would mask your barbaric sensibilities."

"Perhaps you could teach me," Bartolomeo called. "And I would instruct you in fighting, since you seem to do so little of it!"

"As amusing as this parley has been, I'd like your unconditional surrender before sunrise." The French leader said.

"Hah!" Bartolomeo shouted. "My lady Bianca will whisper it in your ear!"

"I believe another lady might object to that." The Frenchman signalled to his men and Bartolomeo's wife was brought out to view.

"Mio marito vi ammazzerà tutti! (My husband is going to murder all of you!)" Pantasilea spat, squirming in the soldiers grip.

"I'll kill you, fottuto francese(you French fuck)!" Bartolomeo swore, pointing at the Frenchman.

"Calm down, for your wife's sake." Her captor sighed. "You know my terms. Enter my camp unarmed at dawn."

The French army began to leave, just as their leader stopped, calling over his shoulder.

"And practise your French. Soon all of Italie will be speaking it." He said and rode off.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Isotta growled from her hiding spot.

"I will get you pezzo di merda figlio di puttana (you piece of shit son of a bitch)!" Bartolomeo screamed at the army that left the household.

Once the coast was clear, Giovanni and Isotta bolted, racing for the building. As the gates were closed, they climbed them instead.

"Woah! Woah!" Giovanni held up his arms as he was greeted by his uncle aiming a hidden pistol to his head, surrounded by a group of mercenaries.

"Stand down." Sighed Ezio and the mercenaries did as he commanded.

The two Assassins jumped down and joined the Master Assassin as he went after Bartolomeo, heading for the horses.

"That Frenchman, who was he?" Giovanni asked as he almost struggled to keep up with his uncle's purposeful stride.

"His name is Octavian de Valios, general of the French army and a baron. Thanks to Cesare, he tackles us as at the same time as the Borgia." Ezio growled at the mention of Cesare as he pulled himself up onto the nearest horse.

"I thought we had it under control?" Giovanni questioned, jumping up onto another horse as the three Assassins chased down Bartolomeo.

"So did I." Ezio said, half sadly, half angrily.

The four of them burst out of the d'Alviano household and thundered across the countryside. The moon hung low in the sky as they made their way towards the French camp, scattering civilians as they went.

"This is their camp?" Ezio said as they approached a castle like building much like Bartolomeo's home.

"I suppose so." Isotta replied.

As they reached the gate, they stopped, dismounted and followed Bartolomeo as he marched angrily up to it. Beside him, mercenaries stood on guard just in case.

"You steal a man's wife and then go hide inside a fortress?" He shook his fist in fury at the camp. "Nothing hangs between your thighs! In fact, there is a hole there so deep it reaches into the maledetto inferno (fucking underworld)!" A gun shot cracked beside his head, striking the wall next him, but Bartolomeo didn't even flinch.

"What good are you to her dead?" Ezio said from his side. "We will regroup and fight through the gates as we did at the Arsenale."

"The entrance is thicker with Frenchmen than the streets of Paris'" Bartolomeo pointed out.

"So we will climb the battlements."

"They cannot be scaled. Pantasilea would know what to do." Bartolomeo hung his head and paced the ground. "Maybe this is the end. I enter at dawn bearing gifts and hope that coward spares her life."

"Perché non ci pensato prima? (Why didn't I think of it before?)" Ezio exclaimed.

"What did I say?"

"Call your men back to the barracks. I will explain there."

"You better have something good." Bartolomeo turned from Ezio to his mercenaries. "Fall back!"

"Uncle, what is it?" Giovanni asked as they returned to the horses, Bartolomeo and the mercenaries storming back to their home.

"Wait, Giovanni. I'll tell you with the others." Ezio told him, jumping onto one of the horses and racing after Bartolomeo.

Giovanni rolled his eyes and the three Assassins thundered back across the countryside. Whatever Ezio had in mind, he hoped it worked. They only had until sunrise or Pantasilea would die.

* * *

They arrived back at the d'Alviano household, opening the door to see Bartolomeo pacing again, swinging his sword anxiously.

"So, you have a plan?" He asked.

"Once inside, your men can overpower the camp's patrols, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"Especially if the patrols are taken completely by surprise?"

"Ma certo. (Of course.)"

"Then we need to liberate several suits of French armour. At dawn, we are going to walk right in."

"Hah!" Bartolomeo exclaimed, grabbing Ezio's shoulders. "Ezio Auditore you are truly a man after my own heart. Magnifico! (Magnificent)"

"I will get the armour." Ezio promised.

"My troops will gather it from the dead. We will then depart from the north, so as not to arouse suspicion. And Ezio." Bartolomeo called after him as the Master Assassin began to leave. "Make sure to kill them without a fight. The armour has to stay clean."

Ezio nodded and the three Assassins made their way across the city, hunting down the patrolling guards.

"You two, go higher." Ezio commanded as he hid behind a pillar, noting the three guards that marched along.

Isotta and Giovanni climbed up the ruins and perched at the edge, waiting for the signal. As they heard the whistle, almost like an eagle's cry, they flew down onto the guards below, pinning them to the ground. Before the third could even react, Giovanni pierced the guards neck, driving his hidden blade in between the armour.

"Quick, hurry! Before more guards come!" Isotta said as she tugged off the armour from one of the guards, urging Giovanni to do the same.

They kicked the bodies into a nearby hay bale as they made off with the armour. Ezio had already left, the white cloaked figure could be seen taking down two guards at a time.

"Here, we will take those. Go and help Ezio." A mercenary said to the pair and they nodded, passing him the armour as they darted off, hearing the whistle again

Giovanni and Isotta returned to the group of mercenaries as they dressed in the stolen armour, just as Bartolomeo and Ezio joined them.

"Bring me a suit of that perverted armour." Bartolomeo called to one of his men.

"You are not wearing one." Ezio told him. "And neither are you two." He turned to the two Assassins.

"Why not?" Giovanni asked as he put down one of the suits of armour that Isotta had passed to him

"I need you on guard, circling the battlements in case I need you. And besides, a woman in armour would stick out." Ezio said.

Isotta grumbled and put the armour down. It would be so much easier if they had women in army.

"What about me? Why can't I wear one?" Bartolomeo asked.

"It is part of the plan. You surrendered to us. We are bringing you to the Baron."

"Ah, yes. Then what?"

"Your men attack on my signal."

"Bene. Go change into costume. Dawn approaches." Bartolomeo turned to the disguised mercenaries. "Get into formation!"

"You two, go. Keep an eye out and listen closely." Ezio said to them as he left to change.

"Sì, we will." Giovanni nodded and raced away, Isotta by his side.


	21. The Swan And The Eagle

"Now what?" Isotta sighed as she slumped against the wall of the French camp.

"We stay out of sight and we wait for the signal." Giovanni said, crouching behind a cluster of rotting barrels.

Isotta groaned. Patience was never a strong virtue of hers.

"What else are we going to do?" Giovanni turned to her as she folded her arms. "Any ideas on how to pass the time?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know." She rested her head back on the wall and looked up. "What about the stars?"

"What about them?"

"Do you know the stories?"

Giovanni shook his head. He didn't even know there were stories. As far as he was aware, they were the brothers of the moon, surrounding it, sharing their light. That, as far as he was concerned, was it.

"There." Isotta pointed to a group of bright stars in the distance. "That's Aquila, the eagle."

"I can't see it." Giovanni squinted.

Isotta grinned.

"Try again."

After a raised eyebrow, Giovanni did as he was told, but this time, using his Eagle Vision. Sure enough, the group of stars, seemingly random, transformed into the image of an eagle, its wings outstretched.

"You see the brightest star there? At its neck?"

Giovanni nodded.

"That's Altair, the alpha star."

"Altair, the name's familiar..." Giovanni frowned.

"He's your ancestor, manichino (dummy)."

"How do you know?"

"I did my research." She sniffed.

He grinned, shaking his head. She was intelligent, that was for sure. Almost smug, in fact.

At the sound of gunshot, Isotta started, but Giovanni waved his hand.

"Don't worry. He'll call us if he needs us."

"I know. I just want to be in with the action." She grumbled.

"So anyway, what's the story behind it?" He asked, changing the subject back.

Isotta sighed, pushed herself off the wall and crouched beside him, watching the sky.

"Well, you see the swan, over there?" Giovanni followed where Isotta pointed, and with the help of his Eagle Vision, he could see the form of a swan, not to far off from the eagle.

"Sì, I'm guessing they are connected somehow?"

She nodded.

"Sì, the story goes that the Greek god Zeus fell in love with the goddess Nemesis. However, she resisted his advances and so, Zeus conspired with the goddess of love, Aphrodite, planning to win her over. He turned himself into a swan as Aphrodite turned herself into an eagle, pretending to pursue the swan. Nemesis pitied the bird and gave it sanctuary from the eagle, hiding it in her home. When the eagle was gone, Nemesis found that she had let Zeus into her home, and so amused by the trick, she gave herself to him for that night."

"Smooth." Giovanni said, picturing the story in the sky.

"And so, it is told that Zeus put the eagle and the swan in the sky to commemorate his success."

"How do you know all of this?" Giovanni turned to her.

"I do my research." She smiled, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

In the silence, basked in the light of the moon and the stars, the pair felt themselves move closer towards one another. Their hearts thudded, double its pace as they leaned in, their lips inches away.

Suddenly, an eagle's cry pierced the air and the two Assassins pulled away.

"Let's go." Giovanni coughed.

"Sì." Agreed Isotta.

They scaled the wall, the sun beginning to chase away the moon and the stars as another day dawned. As they reached the top, they could see Ezio, disguised in a French captain's uniform, signalling to two guards below them. They struck, leaping off the wall and piercing their necks with the hidden blade. With a nod to the Master Assassin, they climbed back up the wall and hid.

"I'm guessing the easy handover of Pantasilea didn't quite go to plan." Isotta said, breathing through her teeth.

"As it seems." Giovanni said.

They waited until they could hear Bartolomeo cry 'Pantasilea!', rejoicing that she had been freed.

"We're done here." Giovanni said, turning away from the camp.

"Sì. And just as well." Isotta yawned, stretching her arms as she followed him back towards the hideout. "I'm really tired."

"Me too." Giovanni struggled to contain the yawn, contagious as they were.

The two Assassins jogged back as the new day dawned. However, they didn't see much of it as they spent it asleep, exhausted from staying awake for over twenty four hours. Instead, they woke during the night, greeted by the moon and the stars once more.

Giovanni sat up, turning to his window. From the view, he could see the two constellations, the eagle and the swan. He remembered Isotta's story and it seemed to play out across the sky. He could see the eagle soaring around, hunting the swan as it darted out of its pursuers way. Then, a woman stood, calling the bird to safety. She looked like an older version of Isotta, somewhere in her thirties. The goddess Nemesis, that looked strangely like Isotta, opened a window, letting the bird in, and then shutting it for the eagle. She sat down on the floor, holding the bird, stroking its feathers to calm it. Suddenly, with a burst of light, the swan transformed into the god Zeus.

Giovanni frowned. Again, the god took a likeness of himself, but older, pictured with a beard and slightly longer hair. Nemesis jolted in surprise, but laughed as Zeus gave a mischievous grin. He leaned towards her, kissing her passionately and Nemesis didn't resist. He gently pushed her to the floor, their robes melting away. As the lovers intertwined, all Giovanni could see was himself and Isotta.

He turned away, the vision vanishing. Lying back down on the bed, he gazed up at the ceiling and thought of her. Her beautiful eyes, her golden skin, that kiss that they had nearly shared...

Giovanni sighed. He couldn't allow himself to fall in love with her. His life was in the Brotherhood now, he couldn't leave it just because he wanted to spend his life with a girl. That was a choice he couldn't make.

* * *

Isotta watched the tale unfold in the sky, the background painted with stars. The goddess Nemesis took an uncanny likeness of herself, much like how she expected to look in ten or fifteen years from now. She felt her cheeks redden as she recognised Zeus as an older Giovanni. As the pair began to fulfil their passions on the ground of Nemesis's home, Isotta looked away. She could almost imagine if she was Nemesis, greeted by a Zeus-like Giovanni, tricking her into her home. She would laugh, amused by the gesture and then he would kiss her, laying her down on the floor as their clothes-

She shook her head. It was a silly infatuation, that's all. But as she thought of him, she sighed. Although he had probably been with more women than she'd had hot dinners, she had never been with a man before. And as she remembered that distant kiss, so close to each other, and yet, so far. She thought that if she were to share her body with anyone, it would be him.

* * *

Rather reluctantly, Giovanni and Isotta returned to The Sleeping Fox. After notifying La Volpe, the secret tunnel had been cut off, preventing any Borgia soldiers to conspire there. And despite that, they still felt uncomfortable with the area, remembering the past events.

"Don't go out of shouting distance." Giovanni instructed her as Isotta left to meet 'her friend'.

"Don't worry, I won't." She patted his shoulder.

Giovanni sat down at the bar, watching her go.

"Drink?" The bartender asked, drying a flagon with a dishcloth.

Remembering how Isotta had been drugged by her drink and kidnapped by the Borgia soldiers, Giovanni shook his head.

"I'll pass, grazie."

The bartender shrugged and walked away, just as Ezio entered the inn.

"Buongiorno (hello), Ezio." La Volpe greeted as he almost seemed to appear out of the shadows.

"It is time to pay a visit to Lucrezia's lover, Pietro." Ezio told the Master Thief and his nephew as Giovanni stood to join them.

"I've sent my men out to find him." La Volpe said.

"Molto bene (very good)." Ezio praised and turned to leave signalling to his nephew to follow.

Giovanni turned back to where Isotta had disappeared to, and gave a concealed sigh of relief as he saw her return, ready to follow the two Auditores.

"Ezio." La Volpe called after him. "If I may..."

"What is it?" He asked, stopping and turning.

"Someone warned Rodrigo to stay away from the Castello." La Volpe paced, wringing his hands.

"Machiavelli?" Giovanni suggested.

La Volpe turned and raised his arms, neither agreeing to or denying the accusation.

"Do you have any proof?" Isotta asked.

"No." La Volpe lowered his arms, biting his lip.

"We must not be split apart by mere suspicion." Ezio told him.

Then, a thief burst through the door, calling to the Assassins and his leader.

"The Borgia know the locations of our spies!"

"Who told them?" La Volpe asked.

"Maestro (Master) Machiavelli asked about our search for Pietro earlier today." The thief replied.

The Master Thief looked to the Master Assassin with a raised eyebrow.

"Ezio?"

He rolled his eyes and walked for the door.

"This does not prove him guilty!" He called as he left the inn, the two Assassins in his wake.

"But, uncle, Machiavelli isn't looking entirely innocent either." Giovanni said.

"He is innocent until proven guilty. Until I receive proof that I am satisfied with, I will agree with Volpe. But for now, I still believe Machiavelli is true to the Brotherhood." Ezio insisted.

"We can only hope." Isotta said as Borgia guards thundered towards them, aiming for the thieves guild.

As La Volpe joined them, the thieves and the Assassins were in the thick of the fight, battling against their opponent. Waves of the guards swarmed them, nearly outnumbering them. But despite their armour, the soldiers had little skill compared to the Assassins and little agility compared to the thieves, and soon enough, their bodies littered the outside of the inn, cut down by the two factions.

"Hurry, this way." La Volpe said, mounting one of the horses, signalling to the three Assassins to follow him.

They jumped on the remaining horses and kicked them into a steady canter, chasing after the Master Thief as they wound their way through the oddly shaped structures that stuck out from the ground, the Roman ruins presenting an odd feature in the countryside that bordered the city.

"I still do not believe Machiavelli has turned traitor." Ezio stated.

"First the Villa attack, then the Castello and now this. He is behind it all." La Volpe said, assuredly.

Ezio shook his head and they continued in silence before they reached the bordering wall of Roma. Suddenly, a thief dropped down, clumsily landing as he scrambled to his feet, a fearful look in his eyes.

"Watch out!" Isotta warned as two guards followed him, dropping from the wall as more raced towards them.

They leapt from the horses, diving onto the assailants, ending their lives swiftly. As the Master Thief and the Master Assassin cut down the soldiers from horseback, Giovanni and Isotta stood their ground, protecting the thief as he swung his sword beside them.

As all the guards lay dead, La Volpe dismounted and approached the thief.

"What were you able to find out?" He asked.

"Pietro is to be assassinated this evening." The thief said, almost breathless from the fight. "Cesare sent his butcher."

"His butcher?" Giovanni asked as they climbed back onto the horses, setting off again.

"Micheletto." La Volpe called back. "The best killer in Roma. No one escapes him."

"Until tonight." Ezio said.

They wound back through the countryside until they reached a similar scene. Outnumbering him six to one, the Borgia guards led their assault, beating up the poor thief, sending him flying with every hit. As more guards arrived, the four leapt down, defending the thief.

The battle was swift, and quickly, all the Borgia guards lay dead on the floor and the Assassins hardly received a scratch.

"Did you uncover information about Pietro?" La Volpe asked the thief.

"The man is an actor and he is performing in a play stanotte (tonight)." The thief replied.

With a nod of thanks, the Master Thief jumped back on the horses, leading the Assassins to his next contact.

Again, they found themselves in the midst of conflict. Whoever had given away the information of the thieves location, whether it was Machiavelli or not, the Borgia seemed to know where every single thief was.

"What did you find out about Pietro?" La Volpe inquired once his contact had been rescued.

"He is to be suspended from a cross. Micheletto will come for him with a spear." The thief told him.

"Volpe, another one." Isotta pointed to a thief standing casually in a doorway.

La Volpe thanked his contact and approached the fourth thief.

"Where is Pietro?" La Volpe asked as the thief stood up straight, walking over to them.

"I cannot tell you. But Micheletto waits at the city gate east of the Terme di Traiano (Baths of Trajan)." The thief said. "He intends to disguise his men to make the killing look like an accident."

"He will lead me to Lucrezia's lover." Ezio said.

"Ezio, Machiavelli has betrayed us." La Volpe insisted. "We would both wish to deny it, but now the truth is clear. Do what needs to be done." He walked away, calling over his shoulder. "If you don't, I will."

"Without Volpe's thieves, I may require the help of my recruits." Ezio said to himself.

"We'll be standing by, waiting for your signal." Giovanni said.

"Bene." He patted his nephew on the shoulder and jogged away, in search of Micheletto.

The two Assassins chased after him, keeping a distance so as to not arouse suspicion. They even kept a good distance from each other; three Assassins in the same place would look very dangerous.

They arrived at the eastern gate, and as Ezio ducked into a pile of straw, Giovanni climbed a pillar, watching the scene below, as Isotta crouched behind a large chunk of rubble, analysing the people she saw.

"Please! I have done nothing!" Begged a man, held by two others.

"Franceso Troche, dear friend. Would I lie to you?" Said another, almost patronisingly. Isotta squinted to see his face more clearly, and jolted as she realised it was Cesare. "You told your brother about my war plans in Romagna, who contacted the ambassador of Venezia."

"It was an accident!" Francesco insisted, helplessly blindfolded. "I am still your servant and ally."

"Are you demanding that I discount your actions and rely on friendship?" Cesare tested, stepping towards the man.

"I am asking... Not demanding."

"To unite Italia I must have every institution under my control. And if the Church does not fall in line," he put his face, unsettlingly close to Francesco's. "I will eliminate it entirely."

"You know that I really work for you, not the Pope." He pleaded.

"Ah. But do I, Troche? There's only one way I can know that unconditionally now." Cesare said, holding his face.

"You intend to kill me? Your most loyal friend?"

"Of course not."

"Are you letting me go? Thank you, Cesare. You will not regret-"

Suddenly, a man came up from behind Francesco, pulling on a rope around his neck, strangling the man. He choked and struggled as Cesare stepped away, his problem dealt with.

"Guards!" Cesare called as Francesco fell to the floor. "Give Micheletto the costumes for the play. Lucrezia is mine." He turned his head, lowering his voice to a whisper. "No one else shall have her." Then, he turned back to his men. "Make doubly sure it is done correctly."

"I obey, Cesare." Said the man who killed Francesco. He took a pile of clothing from one of the guards, a costume. He must be Micheletto.

"Oh yes." Cesare remembered, turning back. "Dump Francesco's body in the Tevere (Tiber)."

Micheletto bowed and motioned to a guard beside him to dispose of the body. Cesare and his guards left, Micheletto heading towards the Colosseum where the play was taking place. As he mounted a horse, so did Ezio, in hot pursuit of the murderer.

The two Assassins followed him from a safe distance, careful not to make their actions look suspicious.

They watched Micheletto dismount and enter a cluster of ruins, still unaware that he was being followed. As Ezio took to the rooftops, Giovanni and Isotta skirted the area, keeping within distance of the murderer and the Assassin, but not too close that guards would detect them.

As they heard the signal, they sprung. A guard was walking away, holding a costume given to him by Micheletto. He looked up just in time to see Giovanni fly down from the ruins, striking him to the ground. With a nod to Ezio, he collected the costume, hid the body, and fled.

"Hurry!" Isotta hissed from below as Micheletto and Ezio left the ruins.

Giovanni jumped onto a horse and they rode off, chasing after the Master Assassin. They wound through the countryside, almost knocking people over as they raced around.

Again, Micheletto dismounted, heading into a Colosseum-like building, run down with age. Ezio followed and signalled to the two Assassins border the area as he blended in with the courtesans that stood outside.

Giovanni and Isotta climbed up, keeping out of sight but watching and waiting for their time to strike. As they heard the signal, they could see Ezio pointing to the two guards below.

"Let's make this one easy, eh?" Giovanni smirked and pulled out a throwing knife from behind his shoulder.

The knife landed solidly in one of the guards back, crying out before he slumped to the floor. The other spun, panicking as he looked around for an attacker. A knife sent from Isotta found its mark in his neck and he joined his colleague dead on the floor. Again, nodding to Ezio, they jumped down and collected the costumes before chasing after him.

As Micheletto then entered a heavily guarded area, the pair took more precautions to ensure their safety. As Isotta hid, Giovanni scaled the wall, dragging down a patrolling guard. Silently, he signalled to her and she ducked out from hiding, darting toward a blissfully unaware soldier as she stabbed his neck with her hidden blade. Giovanni jumped down, and they moved closer, using a variety of long and short distance kills.

Ezio called again and the pair targeted the three soldiers, parting ways with Micheletto. Giovanni leapt down, striking the first as Isotta did the same, taking the second. As she rose from the kill, the third soldier had recovered from shock and was on the defence. She punched him in the head, kicked his crotch, and elbowed his neck, sending him to the floor. Bringing her blade to his back, she finished him off, standing up again.

"Hide!" Giovanni hissed and pulled her out of the way as a guard patrolled below, looked up.

Fortunately, he couldn't see the bodies of his comrades, and now that the Assassins were out of sight, he turned away, shaking his head, believing that he was imagining things.

As the pair relaxed, incognito once more, they looked at each other, realising the situation they were in. To hide, Giovanni had grabbed Isotta and pressed her against the wall to keep in the shadows. His body was pressed against hers and as their eyes met, their cheeks coloured.

"Um, we better go." Isotta mumbled.

"Uh huh." Giovanni coughed and they separated, picking up the costume and following Ezio again.


	22. Interrupting A Play

They reached the Colosseum just after Ezio did.

"I must reach Pietro before he does." He said, watching Micheletto enter the Colosseum, surrounded by his men dressed as Roman centurions. "Giovanni, follow me. Isotta, fetch a doctor ready for when I rescue Pietro."

"Why can't I join?" She whined.

Ezio opened his mouth to answer but she sighed, answering herself.

"I know, I know, there are no women in the Roman army, I get it." She grumbled and jogged away.

Ezio laughed.

"Bright girl."

"Mhm." Giovanni agreed, watching her go.

Ezio raised as eyebrow at the dazed look his nephew had on his face as he gazed at the young woman. He sighed. That boy really did need to learn how to speak to a woman. When he was Giovanni's age, he could pull whatever woman looked his way twice.

"Gio, this way." He tapped him in the shoulder, breaking the trance as he ran, scaling the Colosseum wall.

They climbed carefully, avoiding areas where the guards looked around. Soon, they reached the top, overlooking the scene below.

"Climb down and blend with our men below. I'll take care of those." Ezio pointed to the patrolling guards who walked around the top of the Colosseum.

Giovanni nodded and dropped down, hiding from the heavy patrol. He was greeted by the Assassin recruits, crouched in hiding.

"Here." Giovanni pulled out the costumes. "Ezio will be here soon, we have to hurry."

The Assassin recruits took the costumes and hastily dressed. Soon enough, Ezio dropped down and picked up a captains costume.

"I need to get onstage." He said and the recruits nodded.

"We're all behind you." One said.

Ezio walked with a quick pace as he lead the disguised Assassins to the play. They made sure their heads were down as to not be recognised as the unusual actors or, should any guard happen to remember the wanted posters, Ezio and Giovanni Auditore.

"Ah, Lord God, what heart have ye to slay this man that I here see dead, hanging, that never yet did amiss?" Called one of the actors. "For, surely, God's son is he. Therefore a tomb is made for me therein his body buried shall be, for he is king of bliss."

By following Ezio and with the assistance of the Eagle Vision, the Assassin recruits found the glowing spots that they should stand in. Changing over with the other actors, they did this twice more, the actors still calling out to one another. Then, they approached the stage, Micheletto located. Giovanni stood back with the other recruits, watching his uncle stand behind the murderer, stabbing his back with the hidden blade.

"He's safe." Breathed Giovanni.

"Cut him down!" Ordered Ezio as he stood away from Micheletto, taking off his helmet.

The Assassin recruits did as they were told, guarding Pietro from the Borgia soldiers as they did so.

"This was not in rehearsal!" Pietro cried as his bounds were cut and he fell to the floor.

"We must get him to Isotta, urgently!" Ezio told Giovanni as he picked up the actor.

"I thought he was safe?"

"I was wrong. Micheletto poisoned him. Hold off the guards!" He shouted to the recruits.

As the fight began, Borgia guards and mercenaries swarmed in as the frightened civilians swarmed out.

"Gio, come with me!" Ezio called to his nephew as the Assassins, now joined with the mercenaries, had the upper hand against their opponents.

Finishing off the soldier with a stab through his stomach, Giovanni retracted his copper blade and raced after his uncle as he left the Colosseum.

"Who are you?" Pietro asked.

"Your saviour." Ezio replied.

"That's rather ironic, don't you think?" Giovanni grinned as he joined them.

After receiving a glare from his uncle, he shut up.

They reached the doctors bench and placed the man down on it. Ezio thanked Isotta and the doctor for arriving as soon as they could.

"He has been poisoned." Ezio told the doctor as Pietro began to writhe and groan.

"That pallor. Cantarella." The doctor inspected. "Drink this."

"Hurry!" Ezio demanded as the doctor uncorked a vial and brought it to the actors lips.

"Give him a moment." The doctor said, helping Pietro up to a sitting position.

As Pietro drank, Ezio and Giovanni stripped down, changing back into the Assassin uniform, tossing the costumes to the floor. Isotta turned as they did so, hiding her blushing face.

"I feel slightly better." Pietro said as he finished the bottle, turning to the Assassins.

"Leeches will lead to a full recovery." The doctor recommended.

"I cannot thank you enough, I-"

"The key to the Castel Sant'Angelo. Now." Ezio demanded, interrupting him.

"What are you talking about?" Pietro asked. "I'm simply a poor actor-"

"Cesare knows about you and Lucrezia." Giovanni told him and the man who had only just gotten colour back to his cheeks, paled.

"Here." Pietro passed the key to Ezio.

Isotta turned to Giovanni who was facing the other way, looking at a thief standing around on the streets.

"Gio?" She asked.

"Him." He pointed. "I saw him at The Sleeping Fox not too long ago. I can't remember where I saw him before though..."

Ezio turned and followed Giovanni's gaze. His stomach lurched as he remembered.

"The villa attack. He was there." Ezio blurted.

"Un momento! (Hey!)" Isotta called.

"You were at the Villa Auditore during the attack!" Giovanni yelled as the thief bolted.

"I'll catch him." Ezio growled and burst into sprint, chasing the fleeing thief.

The pair thanked the doctor and chased after Ezio. They weren't in much of a hurry as Ezio could catch the thief easily, but just in case he got in a trouble with the guards, they were close by.

Suddenly, Ezio crashed into them, racing back the way he came.

"Uncle, what is it?" Giovanni asked, picking himself off the floor as Ezio was already sprinting away.

Ezio waved a document.

"He was the traitor. Not Machiavelli."

"Why are we running?" Isotta said.

"La Volpe is going to kill an innocent man."

The three thundered across the streets, pushing civilians aside as they ran towards the brown cloaked man, approaching Machiavelli with a knife.

"I have discovered the traitor!" Ezio called, making Machiavelli turn and La Volpe stop.

"What?" He said, putting the knife away.

"One of our men, he was at the villa attack. Here, he carried this letter." Ezio passed La Volpe the document.

"My God." Volpe exclaimed as he read.

"This is good news." Machiavelli said as he approached them.

"More than you know." Ezio said.

"I am once again in your debt, Ezio." Machiavelli thanked.

"What debt is there amongst friends who trust one another?" Ezio said, sending a look in Volpe's direction.

"Yes." Agreed Volpe. "Thank you for relaying the message in time." He then turned to Machiavelli, patting him on the back. "Come Niccolò, it has been far too long since we've talked."

"I heard the Colosseum Passion Play took an unexpected turn this evening." Machiavelli said.

"Really?" Volpe turned, raising an eyebrow in the direction of the three Assassins.

"It seems Gesù Cristo (Jesus Christ) was resurrected three days early." Machiavelli laughed.

"Indeed..." Volpe smirked as the Assassins shrugged, pretending to know nothing of the event.

"Should we tell him?" Isotta whispered.

Giovanni pursed his lips.

"Nah."

* * *

"Now look at this one."

Giovanni stifled a groan. It must have been hours that Isotta had poured over the books, pointing out every Templar vs Assassin event in history. While most of the Assassin recruits were out practising, on a mission or even talking amongst themselves, Isotta had insisted on learning more on historical events, going through nearly all the books the Tiber Island hideout had to offer.

"What about it?" Giovanni asked, his chin rested on his hand, trying to sound interested.

Not convinced, she glared.

"In 30 BCE, the queen Cleopatra of Egypt was assassinated-"

"For being part of a Templar plot, I know, I know, that's all the stories ever say!" Giovanni said, exasperated as he put his head down on the table, rather heavily.

"Look, you don't have to go through it if you don't want to." Isotta told him.

"But you said, 'Wisdom can save a life and knowledge can end one-'"

"I know what I said, but clearly," she patted his head, "there doesn't seem to be much knowledge or wisdom going into that head of yours."

"Hey!" Giovanni sat up, pretending to look offended.

"Aw, did I upset Messere Assassino? (Mister Assassin)" She pouted.

"Ha! Funny." Giovanni rolled his eyes and punched her arm.

Isotta punched back, twice as hard.

"Hey!" Giovanni stood up. "Right. That's it."

Isotta burst into fits of giggles and squeals as Giovanni bent over her tickling her in every ticklish spot she had.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She wheezed.

"Only if you stop mocking me, punching my arm and reading all these books." He said.

"Fine!" She breathed and he stopped.

As she got her breath back, still silly with the excessive laughter, they saw Ezio approach, heading for La Volpe who stood deep in thought.

"Volpe. How goes Roma?" Ezio asked.

"Very well, Ezio." Volpe nodded. "The French and the Papal forces are in disarray."

"Then it is almost time. Call the Assassins..." Ezio began to walk past him, then stopped, speaking over his shoulder. "And bring Claudia."

"Now?"

"Yes." Ezio confirmed and walked out.

* * *

Giovanni and Isotta stood on either side of Bartolomeo and La Volpe, behind them, the other Assassin recruits. They stood along the long aisle that they had walked up not to long ago as they became official Assassins.

Now, it was Claudia's turn.

"_Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine_." Machiavelli said, standing before the flaming bowl with held the red hot prongs. "The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words." He put his hand to his chest, just as the rest of them did. "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins."

"Claudia." Ezio spoke, turning to her. "We here dedicate our lives to protecting the freedom of humanity. Mario, our father and our brother once stood around this fire, fighting off the darkness."

As Ezio mentioned his brother, Giovanni's father, his stomach lurched. He had never been told his father was an Assassin too. Did his mother know? Did he kill anyone, or was his life taken before he could do so?

"Now, I offer the choice to you. Join us." Ezio held out his hand and his sister took it.

Tentatively, he led her to the fire where Machiavelli lifted the prongs to her finger. She winced as the heat made contact but she grit her teeth and maintained a stony expression.

As she stepped back, Machiavelli stepped forward, pointing a finger at Ezio.

"You and I have not seen eye-to-eye on many issues."

"Niccolò-" Ezio warned.

"But you were exactly what the Order needed. You have led the charge against the Templars and rebuilt this Brotherhood." He then turned to the crowd. "Now, we must put Ezio where he belongs, at the head of the Assassins."

Machiavelli smiled, turning back to him.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze. You will now be known as il Mentore (the mentor), the guardian of our order and our secrets." He bowed as Ezio stepped onto centre stage.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

"Nothing is true." The room chorused.

"Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted."


	23. The End

"Rodrigo Borgia is dead." Ezio said as he walked into the room.

All heads turned; Claudia, Machiavelli, La Volpe, Bartolomeo, Isotta and Giovanni to see the Master Assassin, claiming the death of one of Rome's leaders.

"And Cesare?" Machiavelli prompted.

"Poisoned, but alive."

"We must not allow him to assemble his remaining supporters. The coming weeks are critical." Machiavelli said.

"With your aid I will hunt him down."

"My men will patrol the city, but we might need an army." Bartolomeo offered.

"We have one." Ezio lifted the Apple of Eden from his pocket.

They gazed at it as its light flickered around the room, glowing peacefully, promising victory.

* * *

Giovanni stood nervously at the door to the Rosa in Fiore. He hadn't seen his mother in a long while and fully expected a repremanding once he was inside.

"Why didn't my mother become an Assassin?" Giovanni asked his uncle as he knocked.

He shrugged.

"When she knew of that life, there was not much for her. She had a son on the way and his father dead. Now, she is in a family of Assassins and someone has to look after Maria." Ezio smiled as the door opened.

"I think it's better that way." Isotta said, patting his shoulder.

"Sì."

"Ezio." Claudia greeted. "And Gio and Isotta."

"Any news?" He asked.

"A cardinal revealed under... Stress that Cesare plans to meet with Templar loyalists in the countryside. The cardinal departs for the meeting tonight." Claudia reported.

"We will follow him." Ezio said, thanking her and leaving the brothel.

"Giovanni Auditore!" Said a voice from the top of the stairs as the three Assassins reached the door.

"Here we go." He sighed.

"No letter, no visits, I have not seen or heard of you once!" Elisa stormed down the stairs, lifting her skirts as she glared at her son. "You could have died!"

"But Claudia would have-"

"Don't try and pin this on Claudia. This is your fault that I nearly die of worry every week I don't hear of you!"

"Mi dispace, madre." Giovanni took her shoulders. "I will speak to you soon, I promise, but I have to go."

"That's what you always say, and you never do!" Elisa said, shaking her head.

"I love you, Madre. Arrivederci!" He kissed her cheek and raced out of the door, chasing the two Assassins.

"Why do you let her worry so much?" Isotta asked as they followed Ezio.

"I don't mean to. Honest, I don't. I just get so preoccupied with being an Assassin and-"

"You should always make time for family." Isotta said, her voice nearly at a whisper.

Giovanni bowed his head. Sometimes he forgot that family was a luxury he had and she did not.

"The Brotherhood is our family as well." Giovanni suggested and Isotta smiled at the thought.

"Sì, I suppose it is."

* * *

"There he is." Ezio pointed to the cardinal, walking quickly through the ruins of the countryside.

They took to the rooftops, creeping along the ruined buildings as they followed the man. As he approached the Colosseum, they climbed down, crouching as they walked to keep out of sight.

"Quickly, through here." Ezio signalled to an entrance not to far away from the cardinal.

The three Assassins darted through, hiding behind the pillars as Cesare began the meeting.

"Join me and I will take back Roma!" He announced, clutching his stomach.

"We have decided to elect Della Rovere to the papacy." Said one of the men. "We are sorry."

"I paid for your appointment."

"Roma is not the same as it once was. Borgia money has become tainted."

"You will regret this decision." Cesare growled.

"Assassini! Run!" Yelled the men and scattered as Ezio boldly walked forward, flanked by Isotta and Giovanni.

"Hired men promise you their blood, but as soon as you need help, they turn against you." Ezio spat.

"Guards!" Cesare shouted.

As the soldiers rushed forward, the assassins ran to meet them. Blade met blade as they fought, slicing, punching, using an move necessary to bring the opponent to their knees.

But Ezio merely stood, holding up the Apple as it pulsed. The light struck the soldiers, those closest to Ezio stumbled and fell to the floor, dead, and the others were filled with a strange rage, taking it out on their comrades.

Soon enough, all the Borgia guards lay dead, whether the blow had been from Ezio, Isotta, Giovanni or each other.

"You better hold onto that." Isotta said, pointing to the Apple.

"I intend to." Ezio said, pocketing it.

"All of Italia shall be united and you will rule beside me!" Cesare announced to his best guards as they stood by the gate.

He turned as seven figures approached, swords drawn. Ezio lead the charge, Apple in hand as behind him stood Bartolomeo, La Volpe, Isotta, Giovanni, Machiavelli and Claudia.

"Come to watch my triumph?" Cesare taunted. "Soon Micheletto and his army will arrive." He smiled. "But you shall be dead before then."

As Cesare gave the signal to attack, Ezio raised the Apple.

"Isieme per la vittoria!" He cried.

"Vittoria agli Assassini!" The six chorused, raising their swords in the air.

They burst into the fight, the six of them battling almost primitively compared to the Apple that took down the guards effortlessly.

When the fight was won, they stood at the gate, Cesare safe on the other side.

"Throw down your arms, Cesare Borgia." Ezio commanded.

"Micheletto's troops mass behind me. We will take back my city once and for all!" Cesare cried.

"This is not your city anymore." Ezio growled.

A decadently dressed man approached Cesare, guards either side of him.

"That doesn't look like Micheletto." Isotta whispered.

"By order of Pope Julius II, I arrest you, Cesare Borgia, for crimes of murder, betrayal and incest." He accused.

"No!" Cesare panicked, looking about for escape. "No! No! No! This is not how it ends!" He screamed as two guards grabbed him, dragging him along as the once powerful man struggled like a child. "Chains will not hold me! I will not die by the hand of man!"

"So, that's it? We've won?" Claudia turned to Ezio.

"I... I don't know."

"Uncle, Cesare has been arrested. The fight is over, Roma is rid of the Borgia!" Giovanni celebrated.

"We cannot know for sure until Cesare is dead. Then Roma will be free." Machiavelli said.

"'Chains will not hold me..." Ezio mumbled.

"Ezio? Are you alright?" His sister asked.

"Sì, I... I have to go. I need some time to think." He said and walked away, tucking the Apple back into is pocket.

"Where is he going?" Bartolomeo asked, scratching his chin.

"My uncle's spent nearly every day after the death of his father and brothers fighting, hunting down those who have done wrong. It's over now, what is there for him to do now?" Giovanni said, watching Ezio vanish from sight.


	24. The Battle Of Viana

The battle raged on, the sky painted a dark shade of red as coloured by the blood of the fallen. A mixture of fighters were seen in the fray; thieves, mercenaries, Assassins fought against the Borgia soldiers.

Whatever they thought before, about the end, about winning, they were wrong. As promised, Cesare escaped, rallying his troops, stronger than before, to take back the city that had just fallen from his hands.

As he fought, Giovanni scanned the area. Around him were allies and opponents alike but his eyes darted to the cloaked Assassins. He searched for Isotta, hoping to see her face in the flurry of war. His stomach turned as he imagined her dead on the floor, hidden among the fallen.

His search was distracted as he saw his uncle burst across the field, thundering towards Cesare. Ezio struck him, but he defended himself, pushing away the knife that threatened to pierce his neck. Words were spoken among them, but Giovanni couldn't hear what was said over the noises of metal on metal, the crash of cannon fire and the screams of the dying.

Cesare was spared by the knife deflecting off his armour and he stood screaming for his guards.

"Kill him! Kill the Assassin! Tear the maldito bastardo (old fucker) to pieces!" He cried and fled.

Growling, Giovanni gave chase as his uncle fought off the guards. As Cesare climbed the battlements, safely guarded by his stronger soldiers, Giovanni stood back, keeping out of sight, particularly the sight of the guards that had crossbones and pistols.

He whispered curses under his breath as he lost sight of Cesare, too busy working out a way up to the battlements.

"Assassino! Help us!" A group of thieves cried, seeing Giovanni as they were vastly outnumbered by the Borgia guards.

Cesare would have to wait.

* * *

Isotta climbed up the battlements, moving quickly but quietly, stalking her target. Cesare Borgia thundered past as she scampered above him. He stopped beside one of the captains, surveying the battle taking place below.

"How goes the fight?" He asked, his eyes darting from figure to figure.

"It's hard to tell. The Assassins are skilled, that's for sure, but we seem to be holding our own." The captain reported.

Cesare pointed to one of the Assassins below.

"Him, he's that Auditore bastardo, isn't he?"

The captain confirmed it.

"Sì, that's Ezio Auditore's nephew."

Cesare waved a hand.

"Kill him, it might get his uncle up here quicker."

Isotta felt her heart plunge. Not only had she made a promise to his grandfather that she would keep him safe, but she knew that if he died, it would break her heart. Over the past years, she hadn't just grown fond of him, she had found a feeling that she had never experienced before. It was stronger than any debt she had to pay and brighter than the stars that painted stories in the sky. And most of all, she would stop at nothing to make sure he saw another sunrise.

Cesare stormed away, eagerly awaiting a fight with the Master Assassin. She watched the captain ready his gun, aiming for the young Assassin. She had two choices. She could kill the captain now, but risk him already firing. Or, she could alert Giovanni but the captain would know she was there.

As she heard the click of the gun, she made up her mind.

"Giovanni!"

* * *

Giovanni darted back and forth to each of his assailants, piercing them with his sword, slicing them with his hidden blade. For quite a while, longer than he liked, he hadn't seen Isotta anywhere. A deep fear returned, afraid that she may be scattered among the dead.

Suddenly her voice rang out, across the field.

"Giovanni!"

He spun as the crack of a gunshot sounded. As it did so, one of the Assassins flung themselves at him, gripping his arms. The Assassin began to sag in his arms as blood pooled from their back. Giovanni knelt, holding the wounded Assassin and lifted their hood back. He had to see the face of the person who had saved his life.

"Mother?!" Giovanni choked, eyes wide as her face was revealed.

Elisa looked up at him and gave a weary smile. She lifted a hand and held it to his face.

"You still have so much life to live." She said, breathlessly. "If it meant dying to save your life, that was a decision I was willing to make." She took a strained breath. "Your father and I are so proud."

"Mother, no, don't go." Giovanni begged, feeling his eyes well up.

"Take this." She spoke softly, straining as she took a necklace from around her neck. "It was your father's. And this..." After placing the necklace in his hands, she took a silver band from her finger and joined it with the necklace. "This was mine. Other than my life and my love, it's all I can give you."

"Mother, I-" Giovanni could hardly breathe, the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes were just about to turn to complete sobbing, only willpower held the tears back.

"I love you." She whispered.

Giovanni looked up from the two gifts in his hands. His mother's eyes were closed and her chest no longer rose and fell as all breath had left her. In his arms, she lay still.

"No, no..." Giovanni whimpered, bowing his head to rest against her forehead. He shook as he felt the tears stain his cheeks, still clinging to the lifeless form of the woman who had cared for him, loved him, for all his life.

He took deep, shaky breaths as he pulled away. Lying her body down flat, he placed her hands over her stomach. Her lips still possessed a faint smile as she spoke her last words as Giovanni put his hand on her head.

"Requiescat in pace. Arrivederci, Madre."


	25. Gods Among Us

Giovanni scrambled up the battlements, not even caring whether the Borgia guards could see him or not. Fury drove him onwards.

When he reached the top, he looked about, searching for Isotta. He knew she must have been in trouble after giving away her position. Although she was a skilled Assassin, the guards up here were strong and powerful and if it was just her, well, he didn't really want to think about that.

"You give a good fight, I'll give you that." Said a voice.

Giovanni peered behind a turret to see a huge, brute guard holding the Assassin. She struggled in his grip, kicking and wriggling about as her hands were bound behind her.

"Not so strong without your fancy weapon, are you?" A Borgia captain approached her, stepping over the many bodies who were undoubtedly there by Isotta's hand.

"Let me go." She snarled.

"Ah, such a pretty face too." He said, flicking her hood back. "Wouldn't it be such a shame if the beautiful lady were to... cut it?"

Isotta flinched as the captain pulled out a knife, pressing it lightly to her cheek. With a smile, he cut deeper, drawing a line from just below her eye to the side of her face, parallel to the corner of her mouth.

As she screamed, Giovanni burst out.

"Stop! Don't-"

The captain spun, crossbow in hand, sending an arrow flying towards him.

Giovanni gasped and looked down. Half of the arrow stuck out of his chest, blood beginning to rise from the wound. Curious, he touched it.

So this is what it felt like to die.

"_Giovanni_!" Isotta screamed as he stumbled and fell, lying still among the dead.

* * *

"Far have I travelled,

And much have I seen,

Dark distant mountains,

With valleys of green,

Vast painted deserts,

The sunsets on fire,

As he carries me home to,

The Mull of Kintyre."

Giovanni opened his eyes.

He blinked, adjusting to the light. He was in... A forest?

He stood, looking around. The light poured between the trees, dappling the sunlight on his skin. He wore a light shirt and trousers and he missed the Assassin uniform that he wanted to return to. It wasn't the only thing he longed to return to.

"Mull of Kintyre,

Oh mist rolling in from the sea,

My desire,

Is always to be here,

Oh Mull of Kintyre."

That voice. Where was it coming from? Was it Isotta singing?

Dazed, Giovanni almost stumbled through the forest, following the voice.

"Sweep through the heather,

Like deer in the glen,

Carry me back to the days I knew then,

Nights when we sang like a heavenly choir,

Oh the life and the times of,

The Mull of Kintyre."

The sweet, beautiful voice continued, accompanied by the birds that cheeped from the trees, harmonising with the melody.

Suddenly, Giovanni arrived in a clearing, the sunlight pouring down upon a woman in a white dress who sat beside a still figure. She hummed the chorus as he approached her, taking slow, quiet steps.

"Gio." The woman whimpered, stopping her song.

Giovanni halted, assuming the woman was talking to him, but she didn't turn around.

"Please, wake up." She whispered as she stroked the figure's head, brushing his dark hair away from his face.

Giovanni stepped closer to see his own body lying still in front of her.

"Isotta." He said, but she didn't turn. "I'm here. I'm right here."

She returned to humming her song, tears falling from her eyes as she did so.

"Isotta, turn around!" Giovanni raised his voice, panicking. "I'm here!"

"Wake up, Gio, please. I need you. Don't leave me." She cried.

"I'm here!" He yelled kneeling beside the body, facing her.

She shook her head and burst into sobs, holding her face.

"Please." She said between breaths. "I love you."

"Isotta!" He gripped her shoulders, but she felt nothing. "I love you too, but listen to me! I'm here! I'm right here! I'll never leave you! Never. But I can't wake up."

"Wake up."

"I can't."

"Please."

"I can't." Giovanni bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, Isotta. But I can't."

* * *

"Zeus?"

Giovanni rolled over, yawning.

"Zeus."

A pair of hands gently shook his shoulder, waking him up.

"Isotta!" He blurted, greeted with her face as she leant over him.

"Isotta?" Nemesis said, sitting back, a sheet wrapped around her almost glowing body.

"Ah, no. Don't worry about it." Giovanni sat up and looked around as Nemesis gave a raised eyebrow and shook it off.

Where was he now?

"I saw the swan and the eagle in the sky. Very romantic." She smiled as she stood at the window.

"I aim to please." He said, the words falling out of his mouth as if it wasn't him that spoke them.

"And the pleasure is all mine." She said, returning to him.

Nemesis lay down beside him, stroking a finger along his chest. Giovanni sighed. How she looked like Isotta. How he wished she was.

"Don't tempt me." He breathed as her graceful fingers lingered.

"That's the idea." She whispered.

He pulled her mouth to his, kissing passionately. The kiss continued until Giovanni reluctantly pulled away.

"Leaving so soon?" Nemesis pouted as he stood, heading for the window.

"I'll be back. I promise." He blew a kiss to the goddess and threw himself backwards out of the window.

As he fell into nothingness, Giovanni screamed. What did he do that for?! He was going to die!

The air caught him and brushed against his body strangely. It ran up his spine softly, like the touch of a feather. He blinked, his vision turning to that of an eagle's, as he soared through the air, crying out.

He flew, not like falling, but actually flying, flapping his wings and following the breeze. In delight, he called again, spinning in the air, pulling his wings and talons in to dart through the sky.

White marble pillars set on a cloud greeted Giovanni as he unfurled his wings and returned to flight. As figures came into view, they waved.

"Hail, Zeus!" They called, draped in white robes lined with gold and silver stitching with the addition of metal, armour like embellishments, their attire looking ancient and futuristic at the same time.

He landed, transforming back into Zeus, wearing a similar attire to the rest of them, only more decadent and regal. What had Isotta said when she was teaching him Greek mythology? Giovanni racked his brains before remembering.

Oh, yeah. Zeus was the highest god.

"Hera, Athena." Zeus greeted as two women approached him.

"Zeus, we saw the eagle and the swan in the sky. I trust Aphrodite's plan went accordingly?" Athena winked.

"It did most certainly." He nodded, grinning to himself. "I'll congratulate her myself when I see her next."

Hera turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"There is someone else here." She said.

"Who?" Athena demanded, her graceful apparel transforming into armour, a long spear forming in her hands.

"Giovanni." Hera called, speaking to Zeus.

"Yes." Giovanni said.

"Hera, are you mad? It's Zeus!" Athena told her.

"Look deeper." Hera replied.

Athena turned and focused on Zeus, finding the mortal man trapped within.

"Giovanni." Athena nodded.

"What's happening?" Giovanni asked. "Why am I here?"

"You are of the bloodline of the Master Assassins, Altair, Ezio and of those still to come. Your uncle was shown a similar vision, not to long ago." Hera said.

"Why?"

"In years from now, more years than your life will grant you, the end of the world will begin. However, it can be prevented. The Templars who oppose you seek to make this a reality and they must be stopped."

"Although, we spoke to your uncle under different names." Athena added.

"Yes, we have many names, as many as the humans wish to give us, but primarily, we take the names the Romans gave us."

"I am Minerva." Athena said.

"I am Juno, and you, or rather, Zeus, is Jupiter." Hera said.

"Why tell me this now?" Giovanni asked.

"Because you were not escaping death before. We speak to you now because you have nowhere else to go. You are not as easy to reach as your uncle."

"So I'm never to return back home?"

"Of course." Hera smiled. "Your love is pulling you back. That's a force that we cannot ignore." She placed a hand on his chest. "Go now. Go back to her."

The sight faded from view, clouded in a white light as Giovanni was dragged away, away from Olympus and back to Rome. Back to Isotta.


	26. Back To The Land Of The Living

"Smiles in the sunshine,

And tears in the rain,

Still take me back where my memories remain,

Flickering embers,

Grow higher and higher,

As he carries me home to,

The Mull of Kintyre."

Giovanni smiled at the song, his eyes still closed. He felt Isotta sitting beside him, clasping his hand as she sung.

"Did I ever tell you that you sing beautifully?"

"Gio!" She exclaimed, throwing herself forward, grabbing his face as she kissed him. "We thought you... You stopped breathing..."

"I'm still alive for now." Giovanni grinned, returning the kiss. "How did you escape?" He asked, pulling away.

"I don't really know, it was a bit of a blur, but I remember screaming and I threw the brute down, I don't know how. Then I tackled the captain and shot them both before lifting you up, finding a horse and running back here as fast as I could."

"That's amazing." Giovanni said, in awe of her strength.

"You're really heavy, you know. I think I sprained my shoulder."

Giovanni lifted a hand to her face, his thumb running along her scar that had healed from the cut, but would never disappear.

"I wish I could of stopped it."

"It's fine. I got off much better than some of the others. Your mother..." She trailed off, bowing her head.

Giovanni felt the stab of pain in his chest, right where the arrow had been as he remembered holding his mother as she died to protect him.

"I know. I was there."

"I'm so sorry. No one knew she was there, she must have stolen a uniform. I could have helped..."

"Don't blame yourself." He squeezed her hand.

"Your uncle told me to fill you in on what happened, should-" she winced, "when you woke up."

"Oh?"

"Well, we won. Ezio killed Cesare and he's hidden the Apple."

"Bene. Can I see him?"

"Depends if you can walk."

With careful movements, Isotta helped Giovanni to a sitting position and then to standing.

"The doctors did a very good job with stitching me back together." He noted, pawing at the clean bandages on his bare chest.

"They said you had a strong will to live."

"Only when there's someone to live for." He smiled and kissed her.

Before they left the room, Isotta stopped.

"When you were asleep, I told you not to leave me."

"I heard you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Ah, Giovanni, it seems it is not your time to depart from the world just yet." Ezio greeted as he stood from a desk.

"The same cannot be said for my mother."

"I heard. She is to be buried in Florence, beside your father in the Auditore crypt."

"Grazie."

"I trust Isotta has told you of our victory in Viana?"

"Sì, where did you hide the Apple?"

Ezio tapped his nose and winked.

"Mi dispace, but that you cannot know."

"Worth a shot." He shrugged. "Also, while I was unconscious, I met the gods."

"Huh?" Isotta said while Ezio nodded.

"Did they tell you of the prophecy?"

"Sì, they said they spoke to you as the Roman gods, Jupiter, Juno and-"

"And Minerva. Yes, they spoke to you differently?"

"As the Greek gods. It was strange, I was inside the body of Zeus, or Jupiter, but Athena and Hera saw me inside and spoke to me."

"So you walked on Olympus as Zeus?" Isotta asked, amazed.

"Sì, and I flew as an eagle..."

"Aquila." Isotta nodded. "Zeus's eagle form."

"How do you know this?" Ezio asked.

"She does her research." Giovanni grinned.


	27. Settling Down

"Gio?"

Giovanni blinked, the sunlight streaming into the room, illuminating the beautiful woman that lay beside him. He remembered waking beside the goddess Nemesis, wishing it was Isotta instead. Now his wish had come true.

He turned and smiled.

"Sì?"

"I need to tell you something."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a good something? Or a bad something?"

"That depends how you see it."

"Oh?"

"Well, remember when we would go to The Sleeping Fox and I'd leave to speak to someone?"

"I remember."

"That someone was your grandfather, Davide."

He had wondered who she had been seeing, but had already guessed it was him. It made sense, using letters and a meeting place to report his grandson's safety. That was probably why he was never curious about it, he already knew.

"You know." Isotta looked confused at his lack of reaction.

"Sì, I... I read the letter he sent you. Years ago, just after we met." He bit his lip.

"The seal wasn't opened. And I don't remember seeing you leave my room."

"I used my Eagle Vision and... I didn't exactly leave appropriately."

"What are you saying?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

As he gave her a knowing look, her eyes widened.

"I was in the bath!" She exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth.

"I didn't see anything! I promise!"

Then, Isotta began to laugh.

"You've seen it all now. What does it matter?" She smirked.

Giovanni grinned and kissed her, holding her face as he did so. She pressed herself against him as she trailed her fingers down his body.

"Again already?" Giovanni gave an amused look as Isotta slid her body onto his.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do." She grinned.

* * *

Within the month, Giovanni proposed, stumbling over his words like he did when he first met the beautiful girl. Of course, she said yes, interrupting him as he tried to construct a romantic, heartfelt sentence.

"About time!" Claudia threw her hands in the air as Isotta showed her the ring, a silver band with the words inscribed in Italian, 'you have my heart'. Giovanni found it fitting that it should be his mother's ring.

"Now where can I remember you saying that before?" Ezio winked, thinking back on the engagement of their brother to Giovanni's mother.

"How did he propose?" Claudia asked. "Was it during a nice meal? Was it romantic?"

"He kinda blurted it out." She smiled, raising an eyebrow to her fiance who stood beside her.

"It was romantic." He insisted.

"Yes, it was a very romantic flurry of words that stumbled out of your mouth." She grinned and kissed him.

Giovanni rolled his eyes and kissed her back.

"Let me guess, it was something like, 'you, me, marry, please, will you.'" Ezio grinned.

"Ezio!" Maria and Claudia said in unison.

"Something like that." Isotta laughed.

The couple were soon married and the Auditores found themselves with another new member of the family. It was just as well as Ezio planned to travel, leaving the remaining Auditores in Roma, and Isotta filled the gap that Ezio left. The Assassins eventually had to move out of their home in the Tiber Island hideout and with money donated by their close friends, the couple found the perfect home just outside the city, surrounded by the countryside. Giovanni wished his mother was there to see his son marry but as Isotta took his hands, he could tell she was there, among the other Auditores, among his father, watching him marry the love of his life.

* * *

One morning, soon after they had moved in, Giovanni had decided to visit Florence.

"It's my mother's birthday tomorrow," he told his wife as she wandered groggily out of the bedroom. "I was thinking of taking a trip to Florence and visit the Auditore crypt."

"You might have to go alone." Isotta clutched her stomach. "I've been throwing up all morning, and I won't be much fun over the next few days until it passes."

"Shall I fetch a doctore?" He asked, concerned.

"That might be an idea." Holding the door frame, she turned around, heading back into the bedroom.

Giovanni packed for the trip after he sent for a doctor, anxiously watching him examine his wife. Fear fluttered inside him. What if she had a disease? What if it was life threatening? What if she had died by the time he returned?

"I'm not going." He announced, dropping his bag at the foot of the bed, making both Isotta and the doctor jump.

"Gio, you should go." She sighed. "You haven't been to Florence since you were twenty one. It's changed, and you must visit your mother. Tell her what's happened." She gave a weary smile.

"Her condition is steady. She will recover with rest, although-"

"Although what?" Giovanni interrupted the doctor.

"Although, the cause of it, I am still not sure. She is not in danger though." The doctor assured him.

"Go, Gio." She laughed, waving a hand. "I'll be here when you get back."

Giovanni paused, considering.

"Gio..." She warned.

"Alright, alright." He picked up his bag again and kissed her on the cheek before thanking the doctor and leaving for Florence.


	28. Family Reunion

Giovanni spent his first day in Florence taking in the sights that he had missed for the years he had been away. He raced along the rooftops, his shadow startling the passers by below. During his stay, he was spending his nights in a small inn in the centre of Florence and often spoke to the owner of the place, asking about the events of the city over the past ten years. He hadn't heard much that had interested him but one story did.

"And a few days later, there he was, wrapped up in a rug, dried blood on his chest, hidden in the corner of the room."

"Oh, really?" Giovanni feigned surprise as the woman unknowingly told him of the day he left Florence.

"Sì." She nodded. "The woman and her son that lived there, they vanished."

"How strange."

He thanked the woman, hiding his smile as he left. Not that many people cared about the death of the landlord and so the mystery of his killers was never discovered. He was lucky that the people of Florence could never remember a face.

After stopping at a florists, Giovanni made his way to the cemetery of the city. As he approached the Auditore crypt, he noted its perfect condition. He was told that during the Pazzi conspiracy, many of those that stood with the Pazzi tried to deface the crypt, but night and day it was protected by the thieves and the mercenaries who greatly respected the late Giovanni and his family.

His steps echoed around the cold, stone room as he descended into the crypt. Either side of him were members of the family, starting at the oldest and finishing with the newly deceased. He scanned the tombs, seeing his grandfather's, a space beside him for when Maria died. There was Mario and Petruccio, and as he came to the end of the hall, he stopped.

"Here lies Federico Auditore da Firenze, 1456-1476." He read. "Here lies Elisabetta Auditore, 1457-1507. May you spend eternity with those you love."

Giovanni bowed his head as he placed the flowers on his parents graves. Silently, he thanked whoever put 'Auditore' after his mother's name.

"Happy birthday, Madre. At least you're together now." He whispered. "A lot has happened since you've been gone. Isotta and I are married now." He smiled, playing with the golden ring that nearly covered his mark that he received during the assassin initiation. "She couldn't be here today though. She's been ill and the doctor doesn't know what it is. I wish you were still here to tell me what an idiot I am, that she'll be fine."

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry. But it was easier said than done as the painful memory of her death rose in his mind. All he could hear were her last words, over and over again.

"_I love you_."

"Giovanni?"

He spun at the voice, he concealed blade already sprung and pointed at the man that stood at the entrance. As he stepped down into the crypt, Giovanni peered at his face.

"Giovanni. I'm your grandfather, Davide." The old man said.

"What are you doing here?" Giovanni growled, wiping his eyes.

"I just want to talk." Davide held up his hands in surrender.

"What's there to talk about? You abandoned my mother!" He shouted.

"Sì, I did, but I have to explain."

"Go on then." Giovanni spat.

"I knew your mother was still seeing that Auditore boy after I told her not to. After I warned her. He was promised to another girl, her father being a maniac and nearly killed Elisa when he discovered them. Luckily, they got out of it, but that wasn't the end of it. I was the head of the thieves guild at the time and I knew more than some of the most influential men in all of Florence. I knew about the Pazzi conspiracy long before Giovanni did." Davide lowered his head. "I told him he was in danger, but he said that he had loyal friends that would help him. Uberto Alberti. I knew that he would betray the Auditores and so I left. I couldn't convince him. I couldn't watch them die. I couldn't watch my daughter suffer. She loved him too much."

Giovanni lowered his blade.

"I didn't know you even existed until after I was far away. I lived in Rome for years, hearing that you and Elisa had left Florence. I wanted to find you again but I knew that neither you or your mother would want to see me.

"The Borgia had control of the city and made work tough for an old, retired thief. I pitied those that had been wronged by them and helped in whatever way I could, giving money, food, training in the art of thievery. One day, I saw a burning house, the Borgia guards trapping people inside. I tried to help, and I managed to rescue a young woman, but her parents couldn't escape. They died."

"That was Isotta, wasn't it?"

"Sì. She said she was in my debt and I asked her to watch out for you, keep you safe."

"I know. I read the letter. And she told me that she visited you at The Sleeping Fox. That was why she stayed around me so much."

Davide shook his head.

"No. After a while, I realised that your fate and your mother's fate did not lie in Isotta's hands or mine, but your own. I told her her debt was payed. She stayed with you because she cared for you and that debt became something she would pay off all her life, no matter what I said. She continued to report to me what had happened, just to please a worrying, old grandfather." He smiled. "She loved you before you knew it."

Giovanni turned away, trying to take in the information. He had spent his whole life believing that his grandfather was a heartless coward, abandoning his family. He did not expect the truth of the matter. He didn't expect that he actually cared about them at all. He didn't expect that Isotta cared for him that long ago.

"Can you forgive me?" Davide said.

Giovanni looked over his shoulder at the old man. He had never met the man before, and so for all his life he had built an image of a cruel man inside his head. But the man in his mind and the man that stood before him were not the same people.

"I forgive you." He said, embracing his grandfather.

For the first time, both men felt a weight lift from their shoulders, a weight they didn't even know was there, they had lived so long with it. A smile grew on their faces as a happiness returned, a happiness that they had lived so long without.

"And I've had word from your wife, Isotta." Davide said, pulling away.

"Oh?"

The old man grinned, something that he hadn't done in a long time.

"She's pregnant."


End file.
